


Судьба и идиоты

by Vindi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drama & Romance, M/M, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vindi/pseuds/Vindi
Summary: Судьба? Ойкава ненавидел разговоры о ней. Они с Ивайзуми не были родственными душами — вот, в чём их судьба заключалась.





	Судьба и идиоты

    Ойкаве было восемь, когда умер его кот.  
      Глупому рыжему Аки вздумалось открыть новый мир по другую сторону улицы. Глупый рыжий Аки так и не удовлетворил своё любопытство: он попал под колёса, когда перебегал дорогу.   
      Мама долго гладила захлёбывающегося рыданиями Ойкаву по голове. Она говорила, что Аки прожил счастливую жизнь. Ему было весело кусать по утрам Ойкаву за пятки и забираться к нему на колени, мешая читать книжки. Он обожал таскать рыбу из его тарелки и млел от удовольствия, когда Ойкава гладил его между ушей и почёсывал ему шею.  
      Ойкава всхлипывал, жадно вслушиваясь в ласковые слова, и ему становилось чуть менее грустно. Пока мама не сказала:  
      — Не вини себя. Это была его судьба.  
      Вот так вот.  
      Судьба.  
      Такова была судьба Аки — умереть под колёсами автомобиля.  
      Такова была твоя судьба — просидеть полдня за компьютерными играми и слишком поздно заметить, что никто не трётся пушистым боком о твои ноги.  
      Ты не мог помешать ему выйти на улицу. Не мог вовремя занять его игрой с плюшевой мышью. Не мог вовремя отвлечь его дразнящим шорохом пакета с кормом. Не мог вовремя поймать его в одеяло и отнести к себе в кровать. Ты ничего не мог изменить, дорогуша.  
      Судьба. Судьба. Судьба.  
      Ойкаве было восемь, когда он возненавидел разговоры о судьбе.  
      Ойкаве стукнуло восемнадцать, и его ненависть только крепла.

      Мама удивлялась, злилась, кричала, заламывала свои нежные руки.  
      «Тохоку предложил тебе спортивную стипендию! Такой престижный университет! Судьба улыбается тебе, Тоору! Перестань создавать себе лишние проблемы!»  
      Срать Ойкава хотел на Тохоку. Он собирался поступать в Чуо — поэтому упрямо грыз колпачок ручки, обложившись учебниками.  
      Волейбольная команда Чуо не нуждалась в Ойкаве. Она жаждала гениальных игроков — таких, как Ушивака. Наверное, она и Кагеяме однажды приглашение пришлёт, и его мать радостно воскликнет: «Судьба улыбается тебе, Тобио!» А он согласно кивнёт. Ему, в отличие от Ойкавы, не придётся утирать благоволящей судьбе нос.  
      Ивайзуми тоже планировал учиться в Токио. Но не в Чуо: он не тешил себя мыслями о волейбольной карьере. Зато тешил мыслями о карьере вообще — и карьере большой. Поступление в Токо-дай было задачкой посложнее поступления в Чуо — но Ойкава в Ивайзуми не сомневался.  
      Ойкава сомневался в решениях, которые сам ему навязал.

    Он бросал на стол ручку, закончив решать задачи, разминал пальцы — и долго не мог оторвать от них взгляда.  
      Однажды один из его мизинцев окольцует тонкая полоса. Она вопьётся в кожу несмываемыми красными чернилами, и он не сможет оттереть её ни мылом, ни отбеливателем, ни спиртом. Пожизненная татуировка. Отпечаток красной нити судьбы. Нити судьбы, которая свяжет Ойкаву с предназначенным ему человеком.  
      И этим человеком будет не Ивайзуми.

      Люди любили истории о судьбоносных встречах. Даже его отец, человек, которого было нелегко впечатлить, не уставал в красках описывать тот день, когда его палец оплело красной полосой. Голос его при этом, бывало, дрожал.  
      Отец совсем не планировал идти на фестиваль, но всё равно там оказался: так — вот смешно! — сложилась судьба. Проходя мимо открытого тира, он услышал мягкий девичий смех и почувствовал, как мизинец правой руки обожгло. Метка проступила на коже так естественно, словно всегда там была — просто не было поводов её заметить. Отец растерялся. Он никак не мог успокоить объявшую пальцы дрожь, его мизинец словно дёргали за невидимую нить. Лёгкие тоже будто стянули верёвкой: дыхание спёрло. Он обернулся и увидел, как смеявшаяся только что девушка удивлённо потирает мизинец левой руки и растерянно огладывается по сторонам.  
      Когда она встретилась с ним взглядом, он утонул в её шоколадных глазах.  
      Да-да, так его отец и говорил: утонул в шоколадных глазах! Ойкава всегда скептически приподнимал брови на этом моменте. Дурацкая метафора в духе любимых мамой романчиков в тонкой обложке — совсем не в характере отца.  
      Потом отец выиграл маме в тире огромного плюшевого зайца — и в это Ойкава верил охотнее. Пушистый кремовый заяц со смешным галстуком-бабочкой до сих пор сидел на тумбочке в родительской спальне. Когда мама думала, что её никто не видит, она его обнимала.

      Когда Ойкава впервые встретил Ивайзуми, то совсем не обратил внимания на цвет его глаз. И уж конечно у него нисколько не покраснел и не заболел мизинец! Заболел и покраснел нос: Ивайзуми заехал в него кулаком.  
      Перед этим, правду сказать, Ойкава случайно зарядил в его затылок волейбольным мячом. Но это вряд ли было так же больно, как получить кулаком по лицу. У Ойкавы, как и у отца при встрече с мамой, перехватило дыхание. От злости. Он кинулся давать сдачи — и получил ещё и в живот, а спину и затылок ушиб сам, когда упал на дорогу. Ойкава ненавидел проигрывать и разозлился только сильнее. Он попытался взять реванш на следующий день — но Ивайзуми опять заставил его глотать дорожную пыль и морщиться от боли.  
      Уже потом он услышал от дворовых ребят, что в драку с Ивайзуми соваться бесполезно — куда выгоднее с ним дружить. Так же, кажется, считала мама: она уже через неделю после переезда так запросто болтала с Ивайзуми-сан о всякой взрослой чепухе, словно со времён прошлой жизни была её лучшей подружкой. И чёрт бы с ним, Ойкаву это не беспокоило — но они пытались сдружить и сыновей!..  
      Ойкава дразняще оттягивал пальцем глазное веко, показывая Ивайзуми язык, и подножки ему ставил, и первый съедал его любимые конфеты, и пачкал затем его майки вымазанными в глазури пальцами. Ивайзуми при любом удобном случае больно пинался и толкался, отнимал пульт и переключал каналы, когда Ойкава смотрел мультфильмы, и обидно высмеивал торчащую прядку Ойкавиных волос, которую никак не брала расчёска.  
      Они в открытую подкалывали и изводили друг друга, но глупые матери не воспринимали их вражду всерьёз. Ивайзуми-сан даже как-то со смехом подметила:  
      — Хаджиме, Тоору! Если сложить кандзи ваших имён, получится слово «упрямый». Отлично характеризует вас обоих, не думаете?  
      Услышав это, Ойкава демонстративно наступил Ивайзуми на ногу, а тот зашипел и грубо ударил его локтем в рёбра.  
      Вот как ему не быть упрямым? Упрямец по имени Хаджиме наверняка и не вспоминал до этого дня, что его зовут Тоору. К остальным ребятам во дворе он обращался по имени и только его окликал намеренно пренебрежительно: Ойкава. А бывало, что и Дуракава. И даже Тупокава!  
      Ойкава в отместку начал звать его Ива-чаном: чувствовал, что взаимное обращение по полной фамилии заставит того только выше задирать нос. А вот с Ива-чаном не промахнулся. Ивайзуми чуть ли медведем рычать не начинал, когда слышал это прозвище.  
      Им тогда было по девять лет.

      Однажды Ойкава неосторожно запнулся о собственную ногу и упал с лестницы, когда мчался вниз со второго этажа: он только что посмотрел живую трансляцию волейбольного матча и, вдохновившись, стремился поскорее потренироваться с мячом на площадке. Он пересчитал все ступеньки рёбрами и грохнулся на пол так громко, что даже отца всполошил. И ладно бы просто наставил себе синяков — так ещё и лодыжку растянул! Ойкава пытался заверить родителей, что всё в порядке, но ударился в слёзы, стоило лишь сделать пару шагов. Даже просто опираться на ногу было больно.  
      Мама обработала его синяки, наложила на голеностоп эластичный бинт и строго запретила играть на улице, пока нога не заживёт.  
      Ойкава тоскливо следил из своей комнаты за играющими в догонялки ребятами и спешно прятался, когда на его окна поднимал взгляд Ивайзуми. Вот бы был позор, если бы тот узнал, что Ойкава не выходит на улицу из-за такой глупости, как растянутая лодыжка! Наверняка посчитал бы его слабаком и придумал бы новые обзывательства.  
      Вечером с первого этажа донёсся дружелюбный голос Ивайзуми-сан, и Ойкава чуть не взвыл от досады. Она никогда одна в гости не приходила, всегда притаскивала с собой недовольного сыночка.  
      Ойкава не собирался спускаться вниз к гостям, и у него было хорошее оправдание — больная нога. Оставалось надеяться, что Ивайзуми тоже его видеть не хочет и по своему желанию в его комнату не заглянет. Но судьба, конечно же, над ним посмеялась: через пару минут дверь скрипнула.  
      — Твоя мама сказала, что ты ногу подвернул, — поприветствовал его Ивайзуми.  
      Ойкава обнял волейбольный мяч, спрятал перебинтованную стопу под одеяло и напрягся, ожидая насмешек. Но Ивайзуми сел на футон рядом и, сложив руки на груди и упёршись взглядом в книжный стеллаж, нервно попросил:  
      — Ты можешь вылечиться как-нибудь побыстрее? Без тебя скучно.  
      Ойкава раскрыл рот от удивления. Ивайзуми тут же нахохлился, пытаясь оправдаться:  
      — Никто, кроме тебя, не пытается со мной спорить. И игр никто никаких не предлагает. Все ждут, когда я первый придумаю, чем заняться. Скукота.  
      Ойкава знающе усмехнулся и, подкинув мяч в руках, заявил:  
      — Это потому что они тебя боятся.  
      — Боятся? — нахмурился Ивайзуми, покосившись на него. — Почему это?  
      — Потому что если тебе что-то не нравится, ты сразу лезешь драться.  
      Ивайзуми округлил глаза — кажется, для него это и впрямь было новостью.  
      — Неправда! — неуверенно возмутился он.  
      — Правда-правда! — злорадно подтвердил Ойкава. — Ты и меня в первый раз побил только из-за того, что я случайно — случайно! — по тебе мячом попал!   
      Он изобразил, как работают случайности, не глядя кинув мяч за спину. Тот ударился о ножку письменного стола, заставив поплеваться яблочным соком стоящую на столе кружку, и укатился к стене.  
      — Если бы это было случайно, я бы тебя не ударил, — буркнул Ивайзуми, проводив мяч долгим взглядом. — Но ты сделал это специально. Я видел, у тебя была слишком довольная рожа! Ты противно улыбался!  
      — Чего?.. — задохнулся Ойкава возмущением.  
      Он и правда улыбнулся, когда Ивайзуми, схватившись за ушибленный затылок, бросил в его сторону злобный взгляд. Но улыбнулся не потому, что был рад попасть в него мячом! Ойкава просто-напросто растерялся — и не придумал сразу, как показать, что настроен дружелюбно.  
      Глупо вышло. Кажется, надо было просто извиниться.  
      — У меня не противная улыбка, — сморщил переносицу Ойкава. И с трудом выдавил: — Извини, что попал в тебя мячом.  
      Слова давались тяжелее, чем поедание полужидкой рисовой каши.  
      Ивайзуми вскинул брови и, похлопав глазами, резко нахмурился и отвернулся. Ойкава опять начал раздражаться и хотел уже забрать извинения назад, но услышал в ответ неловкое:  
      — И ты извини. Я с тобой драться больше не буду.  
      Ойкава удивлённо помолчал и глупо уточнил:  
      — Совсем-совсем?  
      Ивайзуми обернулся и ответил очень серьёзно:  
      — Если совсем зарвёшься, получишь подзатыльник.  
      Ойкава фыркнул и пихнул Ивайзуми здоровой ногой.  
      — А можно я позарываюсь, пока не вылечился?  
      — Попробуй, — разрешил Ивайзуми, уселся поудобнее, опираясь ладонями о футон, и с любопытством уставился на его лицо.  
      Ойкава подумал-подумал, почесал синяк на руке и брякнул:  
      — Когда Ива-чан злится, он становится страшным, как Годзилла!  
      Ивайзуми широко усмехнулся. Кажется, он посчитал это комплиментом.  
      — Неплохая попытка, Ойкава.  
      От обращения по фамилии впервые стало не обидно, а даже как-то радостно: Ойкава почувствовал себя особенным. Он подскочил и, запнувшись больной ногой об одеяло, спешно бросился к откатившемуся к стене мячу.  
      — Ива-чан, — с надеждой спросил он, стиснув ладонями кожаные бока и оборачиваясь, — не хочешь поиграть со мной в волейбол, когда моя нога заживёт?  
      Мизинец всё так же не дёргало и не щипало, но сердце застучало о рёбра с удвоенной силой, когда Ивайзуми горячо закивал:  
      — Хочу!

      — Не хочу!  
      Старшая сестра Ойкавы была той ещё бунтаркой: загуливала допоздна, курила в форточку их общей комнаты, спала на скучных лекциях, мечтала набить татуировку, когда съедет от родителей, и считала легенду про красную нить судьбы лютой брехнёй.  
      — Не хочу я родственную душу искать! Плевать мне на это! Надоела бабушка! Ну не столкнулась она со своей судьбой, ну бросил её дед — и что, разве ей в жизни совсем дорожить нечем?! Разве у неё нет таких классных внуков, как мы?  
      Теруко раздражённо нарезала круги по комнате, на ходу небрежно собирая длинные волосы в высокий хвост, и Ойкава ей поддакивающе кивал.  
      Его тоже бесило, когда бабушка начинала причитать о том, что отказалась в молодости улететь в Америку из-за влюблённости в деда. Она считала, что именно это решение и обрекло её на жизнь без красной метки судьбы: видимо, родственная душа так и осталась ждать её на чужом материке. Тогда они с дедом были уверены, что любят друг друга, и даже тайно обручились, наплевав на протесты родителей. У них появилась прекрасная дочь — будущая мать Теруко и Тоору.  
      Но однажды мизинец деда оплела красная полоса. Однажды дед не вернулся домой.  
      Бабушка никогда не рассказывала о жизни с ним ничего хорошего, только ругала и его, и себя — за глупость. А Ойкава мысленно возмущался: да разве это было глупостью — родить его маму! Глупостью было плакать о прошлом, когда за окном пахло весной и можно было, наконец, поесть в парке мороженое — или покормить им дворовых кошек, а может ещё и похвастать соседкам внуками и полететь, наконец, в Америку!.. Только не ради поиска родственной души, а чтобы заглянуть в пропасть Большого каньона. Или в Розуэлл: Ойкава знал, что там произошло крушение НЛО.  
      Бабушка могла делать столько интересных вещей, а она только вздыхала, убеждая Теруко не размениваться по мелочам и сосредоточиться на поиске родственной души.  
      — С кем хочу, с тем и гуляю! — заявила Теруко, устав бродить по комнате и рухнув на кровать Ойкавы. — Если захочу, хоть всех парней в универе перецелую!  
      Ойкава захохотал, схватившись за живот. Всех парней, ничего себе! Ну сестрица даёт!  
      Теруко тоже засмеялась и бросилась его щекотать. Ойкава завопил, забился и неосторожно стукнулся лбом о стену. Теруко успокаивающе его обняла и подула на ушиб.  
      — Не слушай бабушку, Тоору, — серьёзно сказала она, гладя его по волосам. — Не будет ничего плохого в том, что тебе кто-нибудь понравится, даже если на ваших мизинцах не появятся метки.  
      Ещё бы. Что может быть плохого в том, что Ойкаве кто-то понравится?  
      Через неделю Теруко снова упала на его кровать. Она не переставала дрожать, дрыгать ногами и заливисто смеяться. Когда Ойкава, съедаемый любопытством, начал возмущённо щипать её за бока, она успокоилась и показала ему мизинец. Теруко больше не нужно было съезжать от родителей, чтобы набить первую татуировку: её палец украшала красная татуировка судьбы. Ойкава попытался поглумиться над её не менее красными щеками, но сестра чуть ли не пригвоздила его к стене осуждающим взглядом. А потом снова улыбнулась.  
      — Как же я ошибалась! — глубоко вздохнула она.  
      С этого дня Теруко начала тщательнее прихорашиваться перед свиданиями, а Ойкава недоумевал, зачем: его сестра и без того была самой красивой девушкой из всех, что он видел. Теруко всё так же пропадала до поздней ночи, но бросила курить и надоевший универ бросила тоже: её парень — её родственная душа — предложил ей вести совместный бизнес.  
      Это случилось за полгода до переезда семьи Ойкавы в другой дом, за полгода до встречи Ойкавы с Ивайзуми. В новом доме ему уже не приходилось делить комнату с сестрой: она переселилась к своему — теперь — мужу. Даже когда она их навещала, Ойкава делил свою комнату не с ней — он делил её с племянником.  
      И никогда больше Ойкава не видел, чтобы сестра злилась на бабушку. Внимательно выслушивая её рассказы о прошлом, Теруко ободряюще гладила её морщинистые руки и обнимала её худые плечи. И брату наказывала на бабушку не злиться. Не злиться — и внимательно слушать её слова.  
      Ойкава упрямо злился и не слушал. Не слушал — и с каждой новой встречей с Ивайзуми всё дольше задерживал на нём взгляд.

    Ойкаве было двенадцать, когда он задумался, почему ему так нравится разглядывать друга.  
      Ивайзуми сидел перед ним за кухонным столом. Вчера он оставался у Ойкавы на ночёвку, они допоздна смотрели ужастики, и утром Ойкаве пришлось спихивать его с гостевого футона пинками: Ивайзуми совсем не выспался. Он только что пришлёпал, зевая, на кухню из ванной. Даже лицо полотенцем не вытер.  
      Мама колдовала над кухонной тумбой, что-то напевая себе под нос, от плиты вкусно пахло мясом, и Ивайзуми сонно оглядывался на сковородку — а Ойкава воспользовался этим, чтобы жадно его рассмотреть.  
      Выглядел Ивайзуми забавно: он устало подпирал красную от отпечатка подушки щёку рукой, мокрые после неосторожного умывания волосы стояли боевым торчком, но обычно нахмуренные брови сонно приподнялись будто в удивлении, и губы его были слегка приоткрыты: Ойкава заметил крошечную каплю мятной зубной пасты в их уголке. Ворот футболки Ивайзуми был мокрым от стекающих по шее капель, а утренний свет, падающий из окна, бережно обнимал его силуэт, высветляя смуглую кожу, смягчая привычные черты.  
      И глаза у Ивайзуми… красивые были, в общем, глаза. Золотисто-карие, с проблесками сочно-зелёных лучиков, — в точности жжёная осенняя трава. Интересно, Ивайзуми кто-нибудь говорил, какие они красивые?  
      Ойкава вспомнил рассказ отца, и по его хребту пробежал холодок. Забавно, но на мгновение он понял, что значит утонуть в чужом взгляде.  
      — Ты чего? — красивые глаза Ивайзуми удивлённо моргнули, загорелая ладонь помахала его лицу, и Ойкава отмер, растерянно захлопав ресницами. Ивайзуми понимающе засмеялся: — До сих пор от вчерашнего фильма не отошёл? Ну и трусишка же ты, ни за что бы не подумал!  
      — Я не испугался, — вяло возразил Ойкава. Ему не удалось возмутиться по-настоящему: внутренности перевязало морским узлом, когда он увидел, как Ивайзуми улыбнулся.  
      — Ага, ещё скажи, что это я на моменте с куклами завизжал как резаный и чуть твою футболку не порвал! — продолжал веселиться Ивайзуми.  
      Ойкава и правда вопил и цеплялся за него. И сейчас, при воспоминании об этом — о том, как Ивайзуми успокаивающе его обнял и прижал к себе, — у Ойкавы поджались пальцы ног.  
      Ивайзуми насмешливо щурился, ожидая ответа, а Ойкава не мог подобрать оправданий. Горло пересохло, даже дышать стало больно. Но живот щекотало изнутри приятным теплом. Ивайзуми был таким хорошим, таким надёжным и таким родным, он был его лучшим другом — и Ойкава впервые осознал, насколько этому счастлив.  
      — Я же говорила не засиживаться за фильмами допоздна! — укоряюще подметила мама, поставив перед ними тарелки с завтраком.  
      — Спасибо! Приятного аппетита! — воскликнул совершенно взбодрившийся Ивайзуми и облизнулся.  
      — Приятного аппетита, — выдохнул Ойкава, опуская потяжелевший взгляд на ароматную котлету с жареным яйцом.  
      Ему кусок в горло не лез. Пришлось приложить уйму усилий, чтобы запихнуть в себя хотя бы половину завтрака.  
      Когда Ивайзуми ушёл домой, Ойкава рухнул на неубранный гостевой футон и долго бился об него телом, дрожал и смеялся. Прямо как Теруко в день встречи с родственной душой.  
      Ох.  
      Неужели всё-таки судьба?  
      Ойкава подскочил и внимательно уставился на дрожащие руки.  
      Мизинцы как мизинцы. Ничего не заболело и не окрасилось в красный. Только сердце сжималось. И лицо горело алым. Шея. И уши.  
      И хотелось, чтобы у Ивайзуми при мыслях об Ойкаве они горели тоже.

      К четырнадцати годам Ойкава перерыл всю информацию о красных метках судьбы, какую только смог найти.  
      Учёные до сих пор не сошлись во мнении о том, откуда берутся метки. Кто-то считал, что это необратимая болезнь (эта версия Ойкаве очень нравилась), кто-то — что появившаяся в процессе эволюции особенность человеческого вида. У человека притупился нюх, он не мог мгновенно опознать подходящего себе партнёра по запаху — и организм начинал сигнализировать о его близости другим способом. Социологи и психологи в пух и прах разносили подобные теории: люди, которых связывали метки, подходили друг другу не только в сексуальной жизни, но и психологически. Сколько бы отношений ни имел человек до связи с родственной душой, они никогда не были настолько же гармоничными.  
      Настолько же идеальными.  
      И как бы ни билась над тайной наука, большинство людей продолжало верить в фантастическую легенду о нити судьбы, связывающей двух людей с их рождения. Эту нить нельзя было увидеть, она могла бесконечно сокращаться и растягиваться и становилась совсем короткой, когда люди впервые встречались: настолько короткой, что туго стягивала их мизинцы, вызывая вспышку боли и оставляя на коже пожизненный след красного — как и она сама — цвета. И мизинцы она связывала разные, чей-то левый и чей-то правый, — будто специально для того, чтобы родственные души гуляли, демонстративно взявшись за руки.  
      Ойкава доставал анонимные форумы и родителей расспросами о том, может ли красная метка появиться гораздо позже первой встречи с родственной душой — или не появиться у родственных душ вообще. Человеческий организм неидеален и при любом удобном случае барахлит хуже заражённого вирусом компьютера! Возможен же какой-то сбой?  
      И безликий интернет, и родители были уверены, что исключений не бывает. Разве что в кино. Даже безрукие инвалиды, согласно рассказам, чувствовали фантомную боль в несуществующем мизинце, когда встречали родственную душу. Это же судьба, какие исключения? Мама сочувственно гладила Ойкаву по голове.  
      — Тебе, должно быть, очень сильно понравилась эта девочка?  
      — Никакая мне девочка не понравилась, — огрызался Ойкава, уворачиваясь от прикосновений. И он не врал. Но мама продолжала:  
      — Если ты ей тоже нравишься, вы можете начать общаться. Я и сама в школе встречалась с мальчиком, который не был моей родственной душой. Но перед этим необходимо серьёзно поговорить с ней о том, что это не навсегда. Потому что вы не предназначены друг другу судьбой. Ты уже взрослый, Тоору, ты и сам должен понимать.  
      Ойкава понимать отказывался.  
      Что это дерьмо вообще значит: предназначены друг другу судьбой? Неужто глупого божка из небесной канцелярии так достало заниматься предотвращением войн, что он решил вместо этого поразвлекать себя сводничеством людишек? Вот сидит какой-то хмырь себе на облаке, смеётся над подобными Ойкавами, втюрившимися в своих лучших друзей, и насильно привязывает их к левым незнакомцам!  
      Наверное, это тот же самый придурок, который второй год подряд не даёт им с Ивайзуми одолеть Шираторизаву. «Не судьба, не судьба», — свистит он и кидает в ящик с надписью «Национальные» фотографию Ушиваки. А фотографию Ойкавы отправляет в ящик неудачников. Ещё и плюёт ей вслед, наверное.  
      Интересно, когда Ушивака им проиграет, как его будут утешать родные? Похлопают по плечу, сказав, что это не его вина, что это просто судьба решила смилостивиться над вечными лузерами?  
      Когда Ойкава одолеет Ушиваку, это будет не заслуга изменчивой судьбы, это будет его личная заслуга — его и его команды. Это будет результат их совместных стараний, их труда. Не может быть такого, чтобы они зря проливали столько пота и слёз, чтобы зря набивали себе синяки и тратили впустую столько нервов и времени!..  
      Не может быть такого, чтобы единственным способом избежать своей судьбы было бездействие.  
      Бабушка не встретила родственную душу, потому что не полетела в Америку.  
      Значит, Ойкава не проиграет Шираторизаве, только если перестанет играть в волейбол?  
      Значит, глупый рыжий кот не будет сбит машиной, только если передумает перебегать дорогу?  
      Значит, борьба бессмысленна?..  
      Боги, скажите, что вас не существует.

      — Я только что поверил в Иисуса, Будду и Аллаха!  
      Ойкава уже в волейбольном клубе понял, что Юда — человек о-очень эмоциональный. На третьем году средней школы их ещё и перевели в один класс — и выводы Ойкавы крепли с каждым днём.  
      — Ты всегда так вдохновлённо реагируешь на порно, Юдаччи? — насмешливо поинтересовался он.  
      Кто-то из одноклассников пихнул его локтем:  
      — Юда прав, ты зацени, какие божественные сиськи!  
      Ойкава ничего в них божественного не видел. Божественными он считал, например, съёмы Ивайзуми — но уж никак не рандомную женскую грудь. Ну, симпатично торчат соски, ну, округлости приятные. Может, он бы и подрочил при случае на эту фотографию. Если бы никогда не видел Ивайзуми топлесс. Кстати, помимо съёмов у него ещё и божественный пресс!  
      Слава Иисусу, Будде и Аллаху, что Ивайзуми ушёл на большой перемене в столовую прежде, чем кто-то из одноклассников собрал в кучу задержавшихся в классе ребят и продемонстрировал им стащенный у брата порножурнал. Ойкава сгорел бы от стыда, окажись Ивайзуми рядом. Интересно, а тот бы засмущался? Или с интересом принялся бы разглядывать страницы?..  
      — Ого! — опять подкинулся Юда. — Вы заметили, что правая рука этой модели никогда в кадр не попадает? Наверное, у неё мизинец помечен.  
      — Охохо, хотел бы я себе такую родственную душу!  
      — К чему все эти ухищрения, когда есть фотошоп? — недовольно поморщился Ойкава.  
      — Может, даже порнозвёзды видят в нитях судьбы что-то святое и отказываются притворяться, что их нет? — глупо улыбнулся Юда.  
      В кабинет вернулась стайка любопытно стреляющих взглядами одноклассниц, и журнал был с неохотой запихнут обратно в чей-то портфель. Но тематические разговоры не утихли.  
      Ивайзуми вернулся в класс к концу обсуждения фантазий во время дрочки.  
      — Хаджиме! — призывающе махнул рукой Юда, и Ивайзуми подтащил к сдвинутым партам свой стул, доедая на ходу онигири.  
      Одноклассники тут же вперились в него сверлящими взглядами. А Ойкава натужно улыбался, не зная, куда деть глаза.  
      — Вот, точно! Ивайзуми вечно такой непробиваемый и серьёзный!  
      — Ага, а в голове небось всякие извращения творятся!  
      — Вы это о чём? — подозрительно спросил Ивайзуми, облокотившись на спинку стула и бездумно облизывая после онигири пальцы. Ойкава сглотнул.  
      — Что ты представляешь себе, когда дрочишь? — спросил его кто-то в лоб.  
      Ойкава напряжённо уставился на лицо Ивайзуми: он одновременно боялся и задержать на нём взгляд, и упустить малейшую эмоцию. Ивайзуми на мгновение растерялся. Но тут же пожал плечами и просто ответил:  
      — Ничего особенного. Я представляю чужие руки. Ну, вместо своих.  
      Одноклассники разочарованно выдохнули, не особенно впечатлившись, а Ивайзуми вопросительно обернулся на Ойкаву. Тот слишком быстро отвёл взгляд. Ещё и уши, кажется, покраснели. И в паху потяжелело. Какой же тупизм.  
      Это куда тупее, чем быть порномоделью, прячущей мизинец от фотографа.  
  
      Этим же вечером Ойкава представлял вместо своих рук руки Ивайзуми.  
      Он наверняка сжимал бы его под головкой сильнее и надрачивал член жёстче и быстрее, чем привык Ойкава. Он не гладил бы нежно его бёдра, а впивался бы в них ногтями до боли, оставляя на коже Ойкавы собственнические метки. Он недолго растягивал бы его пальцами, а вошёл бы в него на всю длину и вдалбливался бы внутрь жадно и грубо. Он бы дышал громко и тяжело и стонал бы открыто, не стесняясь. Может быть, он даже простонал бы имя Ойкавы ему в ухо перед тем, как кончить.  
      — Ива-чан, — всхлипнул Ойкава, поспешно закусывая себе ладонь, и его тело выгнуло от нахлынувшего оргазма.  
      Его ещё никогда не накрывало таким удовольствием. В попытке не застонать в голос Ойкава чуть не прокусил себе руку до крови, совсем этого не заметив. Он долго кончал, запутавшись в пододеяльнике, пока его сердце больным зверем билось о грудную клетку, а конечности дрожали от разливающейся кипятком по телу истомы.  
      Когда туман в голове рассеялся, он обессиленно вытер мокрый от слюны кулак об испачканный спермой пододеяльник и, уткнувшись носом в подушку, заплакал.  
      Как же он хотел, чтобы руки Ивайзуми оказались его судьбой.

      Со временем Ойкава устал.  
      Устал бессмысленно увлажнять слезами наволочку и решил послать неотзывчивую судьбу на хуй.  
      Пусть этот хренов божок свалится с облака на отобранную им для Ойкавы родственную душу и все кости себе и ей переломает — но Ойкава не перестанет получать удовольствие ни от общения с Ивайзуми, ни от передёргиваний на него по ночам.  
      И это было самое правильное решение.  
      Гораздо позже Ойкава узнал, что Ивайзуми представлял себе его руки.  
      Ещё Ойкава узнал, что ошибся в своих фантазиях: Ивайзуми умел быть нежным. И его не так уж сложно было заставить смутиться.  
      С того момента, когда Ивайзуми, кончая, действительно вслух простонал его имя, одинокий процесс дрочки перестал быть увлекательным: воображаемые картины отчаянно хотелось заменить реальностью. Но возможностей оставаться наедине было немного, а с приближением выпуска Ивайзуми и вовсе с головой зарылся в учебники. Ойкава не мог его винить, сам был по горло занят — а когда свободное время всё-таки появлялось, они тратили его на волейбол. Ойкава с нетерпением ожидал переезда в Токио: несмотря на учёбу в разных университетах, они условились снимать одну квартиру на двоих. У Ойкавы учащалось дыхание, когда он представлял, что будет проводить с Ивайзуми каждый чёртов вечер, каждую грёбаную ночь и при этом не бояться, что их раскроют.  
      Ойкава погладил через ткань домашних штанов напрягшийся член и со стоном впечатался в письменный стол головой. Блин. С минуты на минуту к ним в гости заглянет Теруко, а он опять совсем не вовремя отвлёкся на демонстративное посылание своей судьбы в пешее эротическое.  
      Ойкава нервно всхохотнул и нащупал под учебником математики телефон. Неудобно повернув голову и уткнувшись в деревянную поверхность стола щекой, он загрузил браузер и начал листать новостные сайты в попытках отвлечь себя от возбуждения.  
      Учёные разгадали главный секрет божьих коровок. Серьёзно? Лучше бы наконец секрет красных меток разгадали, господи ты боже. Или хотя бы секреты тёмной материи.  
      На экраны выходит новый исторический фильм. Кровища, Нобунага, сёгунат, самураи… Надо отцу с Теруко рассказать. И Ивайзуми. Они такое любят.  
      В Сендае кто-то использовал бейсбольную биту не по назначению. Ужас как неспортивно.  
      Ох. И снова землетрясение в Канто. Есть жертвы. Что тут скажешь… Судьба?  
  
      — Ойкава, нам нужно поговорить.  
      Занималось утро понедельника, они шли в школу. У Ивайзуми было бледное лицо, и Ойкава сперва подумал, что тот не выспался, засидевшись за учебниками. Но когда услышал его натянутый голос, то побледнел сам.  
      — Да? — просипел он.  
      — Ты слышал вчера о землетрясении в Канто?  
      Ойкава вздрогнул, поражённый догадкой. В животе похолодело. Точно. В префектуре Ибараки живут родственники Ивайзуми. Ойкава и сам однажды ездил к его тёте: это Ивайзуми-сан предложила взять его с собой на пару летних недель, а родители Ойкавы оказались только рады избавиться от любимого сыночка.  
      Они с Ивайзуми тогда здорово сдружились. Успели поплавать в холодной речке (Ойкава пару раз притворялся тонущим и в итоге чуть действительно не захлебнулся); разозлить дворовую собаку и просидеть целый час на дереве, спасаясь от её крепких челюстей; обшарить старый заброшенный дом на краю городка, отыскав в нём сломанную музыкальную шкатулку и пожелтевший фотоальбом; заблудиться на велосипедах в горах и набрести на поросший травой храм; объесться сушёных слив до рези в животах; несколько раз поссориться — и помириться.  
      Ивайзуми бросил в сторону Ойкавы тяжёлый взгляд.  
      — Моя тётя… Во время землетрясения на неё рухнула книжная полка, — заметив, как Ойкава ошарашенно округлил глаза, Ивайзуми поспешил добавить: — Сейчас она в порядке. В относительном. Её отвезли в больницу. У неё тяжёлая травма головы, но она приходит в себя.  
      Ойкава поспешно перехватил и стиснул в своих ладонях его холодную руку, Ивайзуми вздрогнул и остановился, оглядываясь по сторонам. Они привыкли выходить в школу рано, пока улицы ещё пустуют — раньше они заявлялись в это время на утреннюю тренировку, — но сейчас Ойкаве было бы наплевать, даже если бы он услышал позади грозный голос директора.  
      — Ива-чан, — он успокаивающе погладил его ладонь, — твоя тётя очень сильная женщина. Такая маленькая, а храбрая. Помнишь, как её испугалась загнавшая нас на дерево псина? Она выдержит. С ней всё будет хорошо.  
      — Я знаю, Ойкава. Проблема не в этом.  
      Рука Ивайзуми безвольно лежала в его ладонях, глаза разглядывали лицо Ойкавы с опасливой неуверенностью. Но слова были жёсткими и однозначными:  
      — Я не смогу снимать с тобой квартиру в Токио.  
      Ойкава резко расслабил пальцы, ладонь Ивайзуми бессильно выскользнула из них, но тут же сжалась в кулак.  
      — Прости. Ты знаешь, что у моей семьи сейчас напряг… с деньгами. А на лечение тёти тоже необходимо много средств. Мы с родителями обсудили и решили… я решил, что будет гораздо дешевле жить в общежитии при универе. Да и на транспорт меньше потрачусь.  
      Сказав это, Ивайзуми глубоко выдохнул и расправил плечи, словно всё самое худшее осталось позади.  
      Ойкава не знал, что ответить. Усердно подавляемые им страхи выкарабкались откуда-то из-под селезёнки и вцепились когтями в горло.  
      Университет. Новая волейбольная команда. Общежитие. Столько мест, в которых Ивайзуми может столкнуться с родственной душой. И у Ойкавы больше нет никакой возможности повлиять на это. Наверное, он об этой встрече даже не узнает. И правильно, зачем?.. У Ивайзуми начнётся новая, согласованная с небесной канцелярией жизнь, а Ойкава станет для него занозой в заднице, пожёванной жвачкой, пятым колесом, рудиментарным органом...   
      Ивайзуми больно треснул его по затылку, и Ойкава затравленно проморгался.  
      — Так и знал, что ты сделаешь такое лицо, — укоряюще прошипел Ивайзуми и снова прикоснулся к его затылку, на этот раз почти нежно зарываясь в волосы пальцами. — Алло, Придурокава, мы всё ещё будем жить в одном городе!  
      — Точно, — не удержавшись, едко процедил Ойкава, — в городе с населением больше тринадцати миллионов человек.  
      Ивайзуми надавил ладонью на его затылок, заставив Ойкаву наклониться, и быстро его поцеловал.  
      — И нам всё ещё надо постараться, чтобы оказаться в числе этих тринадцати миллионов, — напомнил он серьёзно. — Кончай думать о всяком дерьме. Пошли в школу. Поможешь разобраться с английским, у меня голова от грёбаных пёрфектов континьюсов взрывается уже.  
      Ивайзуми ласково растрепал его волосы, и Ойкава, помедлив, молча кивнул. Увы, расчёсанные страхами раны не спешили затягиваться.  
      Он мог бы предложить оплатить первые месяцы проживания из своего кармана или хотя бы взять у его семьи денег в долг. Но это не только ранило бы гордость Ивайзуми — это стало бы доказательством того, что Ойкава не верит в силу их связи.  
      Хотя простите, с чего это он вообще должен в неё верить? Они не родственные, мать их, души!..  
      Родственным душам сомнения друг в друге не нужны. Как бы далеко они ни находились друг от друга, они могут быть уверены, что их половина не найдёт себе замену получше — ведь этой замены и не существует. Им не обязательно — бессмысленно — сомневаться, даже когда они делают навстречу друг другу самый первый шаг.  
      А когда решился Ойкава, его колотило.

      Это был конец последнего года в средней школе. Наверное, Ивайзуми тогда подумал, что Ойкаву до сих пор трясёт после эмоционального прощания с волейбольной командой, — и сначала это действительно было так. А потом Ойкава решил, что если это настоящий конец, если так хочет чёртова судьба, то ему нечего терять. Он решил, что оставит всё — и поражения Ушиваке, и зависть к Тобио, и разбитое Ива-чаном сердце — в средней школе.  
      Решил — и, сделав шаг навстречу Ивайзуми, поцеловал его.  
      Ну как поцеловал.  
      Наверное, родственную душу он целовал бы по-другому — правильно, уверенно и смело. А Ойкава просто клюнул его в сухие губы, жёстко провёл по ним языком — и отшатнулся. Потому что его всё ещё колотило от страха, и сердце стучало не в груди, не только в груди: оно билось в коленях, животе, горле, висках, кончиках пальцев. Ойкава превратился в сплошной пульсирующий кусок мяса, а судьба нависла над ним тяжёлым куполом неба и готова была раскатать его по тротуару кровавым блином, красным, как чья-то — не его — нить судьбы.  
      Лицо Ивайзуми было белее мела. Ойкава поджал губы, задыхаясь от подкатывающих к горлу слёз.  
      — Ойкава, ты… идиот? — упал с губ Ивайзуми глухой смешок. Он медленно поднял ладонь, его пальцы сложились в кулак, и только мизинец Ивайзуми оттопырил. Мизинец, не стиснутый красной петлёй, обманчиво свободный от метки судьбы. Ойкава часто захлопал повлажневшими глазами. — Идиот, да? — повторил Ивайзуми севшим голосом, тоже полным едва сдерживаемых слёз.  
      Ойкава ухватился за его мизинец своим и сжал его с таким отчаянием, что стало больно.  
      — Да, Ива-чан, — выдавил мокро он.  
      Да.   
      Они действительно стояли, как идиоты, посреди пустой аллеи, держась мизинцами и шмыгая носами, пока Ивайзуми сам не шагнул вперёд и не поцеловал его.  
      Ну как поцеловал.  
      Им никак не удавалось расслабить губы и перестать всхлипывать, они сталкивались носами и зубами, и Ивайзуми дрожал, дрожал не меньше Ойкавы. Неумелый первый поцелуй был наполнен солёным вкусом слёз — и это был вкус их маленькой победы над судьбой.  
      Ойкава ни на что бы его не променял.  
  
      В дурацких романтических фильмах главными героями непременно являлись люди, связанные нитью судьбы. Сюжеты были тупее некуда: зачастую герои даже сомневались, что связаны друг с другом, но в финале осознавали свою тупость и на радость зрителям ныряли друг другу в объятия. Нередко для нагнетения драмы в отношения персонажей вмешивался человек без метки на мизинце. Он был ублюдком, он был эгоистом, мешающим чужому счастью. Таких персонажей зрители или ненавидели, или жалели: конечно, бедняга, он же не встретил свою половинку, он не познал настоящей любви, его можно понять!  
      Однажды перещёлкивая бездумно каналы, Ойкава наткнулся на дешёвый триллер. Лишний ублюдок запер симпатичную ему девушку в подвале — и каждый день отрубал ей по пальцу руки. До последнего дня он придержал мизинец, окольцованный красной нитью. И как же истошно вопила, ревела и билась девчонка, когда он этот мизинец отрывал! Ойкаве было смешно: создавалось впечатление, что на протяжении предыдущих дней ей лишь выдёргивали по волоску из причёски — а на последний решили вырвать печень.  
      В общем-то фильм Ойкаве понравился. Он навевал определённые фантазии.  
      К счастью или нет, но играть в волейбол без мизинцев и ему, и Ивайзуми было бы затруднительно. «Жаль», — думал иногда он. Но тут же утешал себя мыслью, что всегда сможет отрубить пальцы их родственным душам. У судьбы вмиг поубавится аргументов.  
      Конечно, Ойкава догадывался, что в реальной жизни никогда на такое не пойдёт. Если Ивайзуми бросит его, Ойкава не превратится в одного из ублюдков, которых так любят ненавидеть зрители. Он отыграет обычную роль, роль человека, совершившего глупую ошибку — рискнувшего пойти наперекор судьбе — и проигравшего. Он, наверное, опять начнёт горько скулить ночами в подушку — и зрители его, несомненно, пожалеют. Может быть, Ивайзуми тоже пожалеет его. Вернётся, чтобы дать звонкий подзатыльник, прикажет не страдать хернёй и отправит пинком искать родственную душу. И чёрт его знает, может, Ойкава действительно найдёт её. Например, где-нибудь в Америке. В Розуэлле. И вмиг забудет, почему злился на бабушку и ради чего столько воевал с судьбой. Забудет, почему любил Ивайзуми. Они оба будут жить долго и счастливо и созваниваться пару раз в год. Хэппи энд. Зрители поаплодируют и разойдутся довольными.  
      Когда Ойкава думал об этом, он был близок к тому, чтобы всё-таки сломать себе мизинцы.

     На первом году учёбы в Аоба Джосай Ойкаве очень повезло: он вновь оказался в одном классе с Ивайзуми и с Юдой. Через месяц после начала учебного года к ним неожиданно перевели новенькую.  
      Симпатичная девчушка стояла у доски перед классом и испуганно скользила взглядом по лицам присутствующих, пока не зацепилась им за Ойкаву. При этом она безуспешно пыталась побороть охватившую её дрожь, сцепив перед собой руки в замок. Ойкаву в пот бросило. Он быстро оглядел свои мизинцы и собирался было выдохнуть, решив, что девчонка просто клюнула на его внешность, как вдруг услышал позади задавленный шёпот Юды.  
      — О боже.  
      Ойкава обернулся и увидел, как у того дрожат пальцы — так и у алкашей, наверное, руки не трясутся. Полоска кожи вокруг одного из мизинцев ожидаемо покраснела. А новенькая, оказывается, смотрела не на Ойкаву, а за его плечо. На Ойкаву смотрел сидящий на соседнем ряду Ивайзуми — и от перехваченного в его взгляде страха Ойкаве захотелось нервно рассмеяться.  
      На перемене Ивайзуми осторожно коснулся его пальцев и, помедлив, крепко сжал его ладонь в своей. Ойкава сглотнул: недружеские прикосновения всё ещё были для него в новинку. К счастью, на это никто не обратил внимания: Ивайзуми с Ойкавой стояли у окна, прислонившись к подоконнику спинами, а одноклассники столпились в другом конце кабинета вокруг новообретённых родственных душ.  
      Навязчивые вопросы и жаркие поздравления лились водопадом, Юда отвечал невпопад, растерянно смеялся и чесал затылок, а новенькая — её звали Манами — молчала, прижав всё ещё подрагивающие ладони к горящим щекам.  
      Желудок Ойкавы оплела липкими щупальцами иррациональная злость.  
      — Они даже не разговаривали ни разу, — процедил он сквозь зубы, не отрывая взгляда от смущённо улыбающегося Юды. — Какого чёрта Юдаччи так счастлив? Какого чёрта все ведут себя так, словно они уже празднуют свадьбу? Они ничего, — Ойкава больно стиснул горячую ладонь Ивайзуми, — ничего не знают о настоящих чувствах.  
      Ивайзуми огладил пальцами кисть его руки и тихо сказал:  
      — Зато я знаю.  
      Ойкава громко выдохнул и крепко зажмурился, пытаясь прогнать непрошеные слёзы.  
  
      Юда действительно был счастлив — настолько, что напрочь позабыл, как играть в волейбол. Ещё и с тренировок старался улизнуть пораньше.  
      Ойкава раздражённо заметил, что если тот продолжит витать в облаках, то никогда не попадёт в основной состав. Так оно впоследствии и произошло: место доигровщика досталось Ханамаки. Но Юда по этому поводу почти не расстраивался, даже соглашался, что подрастерял былую мотивацию и больше не имеет права участвовать в матчах. Ойкава впервые за всё время подумал, что, в общем-то, им с Ивайзуми повезло не оказаться родственными душами. Если бы они залипали друг на друге вместо мяча и противника, это был бы полный крах. Но никакая тупая метка на пальце не мешала Ойкаве как прежде любить волейбол и восхищаться Ивайзуми как надёжным сокомандником и отличным игроком. Ойкава знал, когда и с каких пасов Ивайзуми удобнее всего добивать мячи, Ойкава знал, что может осуществить любой из этих пасов. Даже семпаи удивлялись их сыгранности, и это грело Ойкаве душу: их связь нарабатывалась методом проб и ошибок, синяками, спорами, обидами и примирениями — годами дружбы, и это время было ценнее какой-то милисекунды, связывающей в одно целое родственных душ. Близость Ивайзуми не мешала — она только поддерживала Ойкаву при игре в волейбол.  
      Но иногда, неосознанно долго засматриваясь на то, как тот увлечённо отрабатывает подачи, или утирает футболкой пот, или выполняет растяжку после тренировки, или жадно глотает воду, Ойкава разом забывал про мяч, площадку и обязанности связующего. Он начинал чувствовать себя оголодавшим животным: ему хотелось Ивайзуми сожрать.  
      Это чудо, что вездесущие и зоркие Ханамаки с Мацукавой до сих пор не поинтересовались, не балуется ли Ойкава людоедством. Но они нашли другую тему для шуток.  
      — Если бы у Ойкавы была метка, я бы со стопроцентной уверенностью определил его родственную душу, — заявил как-то Мацукава.  
      — О, тут и на деньги никто бы спорить не стал, всё слишком уж очевидно, — активно закивал ухмыляющийся Ханамаки.  
      Ойкава сделал вид, что отвлёкся на развязавшиеся шнурки, чтобы занять чем-то вспотевшие руки и спрятать глаза.  
      — Маццун, Макки, ваши провокации бесполезны. Ойкава-сан на всю жизнь повязан с волейболом и умрёт, не выпуская волейбольный мяч из объятий, — наигранно весело ответил он, стреляя исподлобья взглядом в сторону Ивайзуми. Тот тоже напрягся, но смотрел на Мацукаву с Ханамаки прямо, не выдавая волнения.  
      — Но-но, — цокнул, погрозив указательным пальцем, Ханамаки. — Даже не пытайся так примитивно замести следы. Все мы знаем, что у волейбольных мячей нет мизинцев.  
      — А вот у Ушиваки есть, — загробным шёпотом припечатал Мацукава.  
      И не поспоришь.  
      То есть… Так. Стоп. Стоп-стоп-стоп!  
      — Какого чёрта?!  
      Ойкава подскочил и охреневше уставился на давящих лыбы друзей. Те не выдержали и нагло заржали, хватаясь за животы.  
      — Ох, не строй из себя оскорблённую невинность, ты болтаешь об Ушиваке даже больше, чем Юда о своей девушке! — булькая от смеха, пояснил Ханамаки.  
      — И как при этом горят твои глаза!.. — вдохновлённо подметил Мацукава.  
      — Сколько в них стр-р-расти!  
      — А как удивительно совпали ваши с Ушивакой интересы!  
      — Оба будете в гробу мячи обнимать!  
      — Он столько раз предлагал тебе поступить в Шираторизаву!  
      — Это было похоже на предложение руки и сердца!  
      Ойкава по-рыбьи открывал и закрывал рот, всё сильнее охуевая.  
      — Бедный парень. Может, всё же дашь ему шанс? — сочувственно предложил Мацукава.  
      — Мне кажется, Ойкава практикует технику «ближе-дальше», — поиграл бровями Ханамаки.  
      — Ооо! Видимо, это только подогревает пламя их неземной страсти…  
      — Ива-чан!!! — отмерев, возмущённо окликнул Ойкава. — Я принципальный противник насилия, но если ты случайно захочешь переломать этим ужасным личностям парочку костей, я притворюсь, что ничего не видел!  
      Но Ивайзуми, предатель, страшно округлил глаза, уточнив:  
      — Ты предлагаешь мне убрать свидетелей вашей с Ушивакой связи?  
      И тоже захохотал.  
      Ивайзуми не переставал потешаться над ним даже поздним вечером по дороге домой, пока Ойкава не затолкал его в узкий сырой проём между домами и не заткнул грубым поцелуем.

     Юда, в отличие от Ойкавы, нисколько не обижался на шутки про родственных душ — и даже про свою связь с Манами. Ойкаву это здорово раздражало — заодно с тем фактом, что Юда не реализует в волейболе весь свой потенциал. Зато тот с прежним энтузиазмом продолжал поддерживать команду и после каждой официальной игры набрасывался на Ивайзуми и Ойкаву с объятиями и воплями о том, какими они были крутыми: «Даже круче семпаев! О-ох, только им не говорите, что я это сказал!..» Ойкава не мог долго на него злиться. Но подколоть его при случае тоже возможности не упускал. Особенно в присутствии Манами.  
      Однажды он упомянул при ней, что в средней школе Юда с увлечением зачитывался порножурналами. Юда побледнел и одарил Ойкаву взглядом подстреленной косули. Даже совестно чуть-чуть стало. Но Манами только рассмеялась и, взяв Юду за руку, весело предложила:  
      — Давай в следующий раз почитаем их вместе?  
      Они переплели пальцы.  
      Вашу ж мать!  
      Ойкава ощутил на языке кислый привкус лимона. Эти двое слишком подходили друг другу. Ужасно. Идеально.  
      Их с Ивайзуми отношения были от идеала далеки. И виной тому были вовсе не шутки про Ушиваку.  
  
      — Ива-чан, давай заведём кота, — предложил Ойкава.  
      Это был сентябрь третьего года в старшей школе, и они сидели в библиотеке, хотя могли бы прямо сейчас играть в волейбол в токийском спортзале. Если бы одолели Шираторизаву. Увы, у них остался последний шанс надрать судьбе задницу — отборочные на Весенний Турнир.  
      В библиотеке стояла неуютная тишина, разбавляемая лишь шорохом страниц и редкими зевками. Ойкаве было скучно, и вместо залпов гражданской войны, разгорающейся на страницах учебника, в его голове взрывались хлопушки со вчерашнего дня рождения Такеру. Тот чуть не задушил Ойкаву, радостно повиснув на его шее, когда получил в подарок фирменные кроссовки для игры в волейбол.  
      Племянник Ойкавы был счастливым ребёнком. Сестра Ойкавы была счастливой матерью. А сам Ойкава планировал быть счастливым, не становясь отцом.  
      Ивайзуми неодобрительно сморщил нос и попытался возразить:  
      — Может, всё-таки собаку?  
      Но позиция Ойкавы была принципиальна. Он собирался завести кота и сделать всё от себя зависящее, чтобы тот прожил долгую счастливую жизнь и ни за что не попал под колёса автомобиля.  
      — Ну уж нет, — пихнул Ойкава Ивайзуми ногой под столом. — Я предложил первый, я и решаю. Мы заводим кота.  
      Ивайзуми не вздохнул, не закатил глаза, не пнул его ногой в ответ, нет — он злобно процедил сквозь зубы:  
      — Ойкава. Я ненавижу кошек.  
      От его тона Ойкаву передёрнуло. Он резко вскинул голову и набрал полную грудь воздуха.  
      Наверное, это был наитупейший повод для ссоры.  
      Наверное, было грубо отвлекать криками прилежных студентов.  
      Наверное, их справедливо выставили вон из читального зала, запретив посещать школьную библиотеку в течение недели.  
      Наверное, было бессмысленно мечтать об общем будущем, когда им достаточно самого мизерного повода, чтобы взорваться.  
      Окей, не заведут они кошку. Но что дальше? Поссорятся из-за кактуса на подоконнике? Из-за расцветки обоев? Подерутся, не решив, чья сегодня очередь мусор выносить?!  
      Позади Ойкавы периодически хлопали дверцы кабинок, а он стоял, вцепившись побледневшими пальцами в края раковины, и следил за вытекающей из крана водой.  
      Когда-нибудь по капле в грязный слив стечёт и терпение Ивайзуми.  
      Долго ли он будет обжиматься с Ойкавой в тёмных углах и шухериться, едва заслышав чужие шаги? Задержится ли он рядом, когда кожа на его мизинце нальётся алой краской?.. И если чудо всё-таки случится, как он оправдается перед окружающими? Когда устанет им врать?  
      Раскрытие правды об их отношениях будет равносильно согласию на линчевание. Они оба парни. Фу-у! Они были друзьями детства, а потом начали трахаться. Отвратительно! Они при всём этом ещё и родственными душами не являются!.. Беспредел, ка-та-стро-фа!  
      Лучшее оправдание — «это судьба» — не для них.  
      Они никогда не заведут не только детей — даже кота. Они не смогут, как Юда и Манами, прилюдно держаться за руки. Они не научатся, как эти счастливцы, переводить любой повод для ссоры в шутку.  
      Всё самое идеальное, что есть в их отношениях, ограничено пределами волейбольной площадки. Но и оно может рухнуть из-за всего остального — всего неидеального.  
      О каком идеале вообще может идти речь, если Ойкава даже их первый полноценный секс запороть умудрился?

      Ойкава и раньше растягивал себя пальцами: физически в этом не было ничего особо приятного, но его накрывало при одной мысли о том, что это могли бы быть пальцы Ивайзуми.  
      Ойкава перечитал кучу тематических статей, подготовил презервативы и смазку. Он был уверен, что всё пройдёт отлично, но спасовал в самый ответственный момент.  
      Ивайзуми пытался успокаивающе погладить его спину, но Ойкава сжался ещё сильнее, стиснув зубы от боли. Колени разъезжались, он вцепился пальцами в простыни и испуганно прошептал:  
      — Ива-чан, я не смогу.  
      Ивайзуми тяжело выдохнул и провёл дрожащей ладонью по его пояснице, огладил бедро. Ойкава чувствовал, как ему сложно сдерживать себя.  
      — Ойкава, — хрипло выдавил он. — Расслабься. Просто расслабься.  
      Он попытался толкнуться ещё раз, и от тугой боли на глазах Ойкавы выступили слёзы.  
      — Ива-чан, — из-за охватившей его паники задрожали губы и голос. — Я не могу. Пожалуйста. Ива-чан.  
      Ивайзуми, чертыхнувшись, медленно вытащил из его задницы член, и Ойкава рухнул на постель, всхлипнув в подушку. Его трясло, он задыхался от стыда и досады. Ивайзуми стянул влажный от смазки презерватив, подмял тело Ойкавы под себя, протиснул руку между его пахом и простынёй.  
      Ивайзуми неудобно ему дрочил, тёрся членом между его ягодиц, бессистемно целовал его шею и плечи. Ойкава вцепился зубами в наволочку, чтобы не прокусить себе от злости губы. Возбуждение спало из-за неприятного жжения в заднице и из-за горькой обиды, по горло залившей дыхательные пути.  
      Ивайзуми выпустил его член из ладони, обхватил тело Ойкавы поперёк живота, стискивая его в жёстких объятиях, и кончил, вжимаясь в его ягодицы и громко выдыхая ему в затылок. Ойкава глубже уткнулся в мокрую от слюны подушку, нервно раздумывая, как бы себя оправдать. Чёрт возьми, у родственных душ ни за что бы такого конфуза не произошло.  
      Болезненные объятия резко разжались, Ивайзуми отпрянул и грубо надавил ладонью на его плечо, заставляя перевернуться на спину. Ойкава, не успев схватить подушку, спрятал горящее лицо в изгибе локтя.  
      Ивайзуми больно вцепился в его предплечье и отвёл руку в сторону, но Ойкава трусливо зажмурился.  
      — Посмотри уже на меня.  
      Ойкава закусил губу и медленно приоткрыл глаза. Ивайзуми навис сверху, разглядывая его лицо внимательно и взволнованно. Ойкаве ещё острее захотелось зарыться с головой куда-нибудь в кипу одеял, захотелось разрыдаться от злости на себя.  
      — Прости, Ива-чан, — выдавил он, и Ивайзуми тут же рявкнул:  
      — Заткнись!  
      Ойкава послушно замолчал. Ивайзуми со стоном уткнулся лицом в его надплечье.  
      — Почему извиняешься именно ты, придурок? Разве это не я сделал что-то не так?  
      Он рассеянно погладил ладонь Ойкавы, и тот протестующе стиснул его пальцы.  
      — Нет, Ива-чан, я же сам предложил…  
      — Я вроде бы сказал тебе заткнуться?  
      Ивайзуми коснулся языком его шеи, влажно прошёлся им по чувствительной коже и надкусил мочку уха. Вырвав ладонь из руки Ойкавы, медленно провёл ей по груди и животу и коснулся члена, погладил его. Горячий язык щекотно очертил край ушного хряща, проскользнул внутрь ушной раковины, и Ойкаву обдало жаркой волной дрожи. Пальцы ног поджались. В паху вновь приятно потяжелело, и Ойкава сам со стоном толкнулся Ивайзуми в ладонь. Ивайзуми мокро вылизывал его ухо, и от его жаркого дыхания и исступляюще медленных движений ладони Ойкаву чуть не подбрасывало на кровати. Он обнял Ивайзуми за шею, поворачиваясь к нему пылающим лицом и утыкаясь губами в губы, и чуть не захлебнулся всхлипом, почувствовав, как твёрдый член Ивайзуми коснулся его живота.  
      Даже после того, как Ойкава убого облажался, у Ивайзуми снова на него встал, о господи.  
      Ойкава жадно запустил язык в его рот и спешно провёл ладонями вниз по скользким плечам, спине и пояснице, огладил ягодицы и сжал их, вжимая Ивайзуми в себя.  
      Ивайзуми застонал в его глотку, с охотой притираясь к нему членом, но вдруг замер и, царапнув неосторожно язык Ойкавы зубами, разорвал поцелуй. Ойкава с протестующим мычанием потянулся к его лицу, но Ивайзуми накрыл его рот потной ладонью и резко вжал голову Ойкавы в подушку.  
      — Ты слышишь? — испуганно прошептал он. Глаза Ивайзуми расширились, лицо побледнело.  
      До ушей Ойкавы сквозь громкий шум крови донеслось восклицание из прихожей:  
      — Знакомые кроссовки! У нас в гостях Тоору-кун?  
      Это был голос Ивайзуми-сан. Она должна была вернуться домой двумя часами позже — но судьба решила несмешно пошутить.  
      Ивайзуми подбросило, он кинулся подбирать с пола одежду, неосторожно спихнув Ойкаву с кровати. Тот упал, ударившись затылком о прикроватную тумбочку, и зажмурился, выругиваясь сквозь зубы. Когда он открыл глаза, в его лицо прилетело домашней футболкой с шортами. Ивайзуми прыгал на одной ноге, торопливо засовывая другую в штанину.  
      — Скажешь, что свою одежду испачкал, — прошипел он.  
      Ойкава подскочил, в панике снова ударившись о тумбочку, и, молча стиснув зубы, наспех напялил одежду Ивайзуми на себя. Правильно тот придумал: Ойкава точно бы запутался и затормозил, если бы ему пришлось в спешке застёгивать на пуговицы школьную рубашку и натягивать на себя узкие брюки.  
      Ивайзуми пинком отправил одежду Ойкавы под кровать и, поспешно разгладив простыню с одеялом, набросил на них покрывало. Ойкава распахнул форточку и, вовремя заметив на тумбочке тюбик смазки и упаковку презервативов, смахнул их ладонью за кровать.  
      От возбуждения и следа не осталось, но свои лица они привести в порядок не успели, и Ивайзуми-сан, заглянув в комнату и радостно поприветствовав их, тут же подозрительно замолчала.  
      Ойкава стоял, прислонившись мокро обтянутой шортами задницей к тумбочке и опёршись об её поверхность ладонями, Ивайзуми сидел по-турецки на кровати, и оба слишком часто хлопали глазами и слишком неискренне давили из себя улыбки.  
      — Вы какие-то взъерошенные, — заметила, нахмурившись, Ивайзуми-сан. — Подрались опять, что ли?  
      Она удивлённо уставилась на футболку с Годзиллой на Ойкаве, и тот мгновенно ухватился за её взгляд и за её слова, картинно пожаловавшись:  
      — Ива-чан уронил меня в грязь по дороге домой и отказывался делиться чистой одеждой, представляете? Пришлось с боем вырывать её самому!  
      Ивайзуми покосился на него, скептически выгнув бровь: видимо, легенда не особо пришлась ему по вкусу.  
      — Хаджиме! — ахнула его мать. — Ты должен извиниться!  
      Взгляд Ивайзуми стал ещё более возмущённым, и Ойкава нервно прыснул в кулак.  
      — С чего бы вдруг? — недовольно отозвался Ивайзуми. — Я и так одолжил ему любимую футболку.  
      — Ты должен был первым же делом предложить её, а не драться! — Ивайзуми-сан вздохнула и сочувственно обратилась к Ойкаве: — Где твоя форма, Тоору-кун? Раз уж мой непутёвый сынок виноват в том, что она испачкалась, я её почищу.  
      Ивайзуми испуганно вцепился пальцами в покрывало, но Ойкава поспешно заверил:  
      — Ивайзуми-сан, не стоит беспокоиться! Ива-чан как раз пообещал искупить свою вину тем, что самостоятельно почистит мою одежду. Да, Ива-чан?  
      Ивайзуми чуть не испепелил Ойкаву взглядом. Его мать рассмеялась.  
      — Правильно, правильно! Надо нести ответственность за свои проступки, Хаджиме!  
      — Ты чья мать-то вообще? — закатил Ивайзуми глаза.  
      — Через час будет готов ужин, не деритесь и не скучайте! — проигнорировав его претензию, пожелала весело Ивайзуми-сан и закрыла за собой дверь.  
      Ойкава облегчённо сполз на пол, прислонившись к тумбочке вспотевшей ещё сильнее спиной, и уткнулся лицом в ладони, всхлипывая от смеха.  
      Ивайзуми спрыгнул с кровати и опасно над ним навис.  
      — Ива-чан, — предупредил сквозь хохот Ойкава, — если ты убьёшь меня здесь и сейчас, тебя собственная мать за решётку засадит!  
      Ивайзуми опустился перед ним на корточки и мстительно надрал ему уши.  
      Ойкава, не переставая трястись от смеха, уткнулся лбом ему в плечо. Ивайзуми вдруг замер, неловко его обнимая.  
      — Ты не ушибся?  
      Ойкава удивлённо замолчал, покачав головой, но тут же почувствовал, что его затылок всё ещё саднит от удара о дверцу тумбочки, и ответил нервным смешком:  
      — Ага.  
      Ивайзуми осторожно помассировал пальцами его голову и поцеловал Ойкаву в висок.  
      Ойкава утомлённо прикрыл глаза и расслабился. Это был самый дурацкий, самый тупой, самый неидеальный их вечер — но тогда, вдыхая тёплый запах Ивайзуми, Ойкава подумал, что лучше и быть не может.  
  
      Он вспоминал о том хрупком наслаждении с удивлением. Он не мог поверить, что был тогда уверен, будто им обоим именно такая — неидеальная — жизнь и нужна.  
      Из-за ссоры в библиотеке пострадала и их слаженность в игре, и Ойкава с мазохистским злорадством решил, что уж теперь-то точка невозврата пройдена.  
      Ирихата-сан, поняв, что сегодня они с Ивайзуми не сработаются, на время тренировочного матча определил их в разные команды. Но и тогда Ойкава лажать не перестал.  
      Передачи выходили быстрее и ниже обычного, несколько раз нападающие даже промахивались по мячу. А когда он выходил на подачи и с особенной отчётливостью чувствовал кожей знакомый внимательный взгляд, Ойкаву начинало душить чем-то уродливым и злым. Он целился прямо в Ивайзуми, но все поданные им мячи со свистом пролетали мимо, в аут.  
      Ханамаки и Ватари безрезультатно пытались его подбодрить, Киндайчи виновато оглядывался на него при каждом потерянном очке, Кётани откровенно бесился.  
      Надо же, Ойкава превзошёл самого себя. Испортил сокомандникам настрой — хороший капитан, надёжный, ничего не скажешь!  
      Ирихата-сан подозвал его после двух сетов — команда Ойкавы с треском продула — и, тщетно попытавшись выяснить, в чём проблема, посоветовал выйти на улицу на пробежку: освежить голову.  
      Ойкава впервые в жизни был счастлив покинуть спортзал.  
      Он бежал по территории школы, бежал, задыхался и бежал ещё быстрее, лёгкие разрывало от боли и жара, зашкаливший пульс дрелью впивался в виски, мышцы протестующе наливались усталостью, футболка мерзко облепила кожу, насквозь промокнув от пота, но Ойкава бежал, бежал, бежал!.. Бежал, отчаянно надеясь прочистить свою тупую башку, а лучше — рухнуть на финише и разбить её об асфальт.  
      И он действительно упал — упал, оступившись от удивления, когда увидел перед собой знакомую фигуру.  
      Упал в знакомые руки.  
      Ойкава хотел оттолкнуть их, но сил не осталось, и он только протестующе вцепился пальцами в чужую мастерку и упёрся лбом в подставленное плечо, злобно глотая воздух и с нетерпением ожидая, когда его лёгкие разорвутся на куски.  
       Ноги резко ослабли. Ойкава начал съезжать вниз, но Ивайзуми удержал его, подхватив за поясницу, и, медленно опустившись, сел вместе с Ойкавой на пыльный асфальт.  
      Ойкава рассеянно огляделся, пытаясь отдышаться и прийти в себя. Ивайзуми поймал его за зданием спортзала баскетбольного клуба. Сегодня там не было занятий, стояла тишина. Небо рыжело закатом.  
      — Ты чего не на тренировке? — просипел раздражённо Ойкава, и его горло продрало так, словно он выплюнул булыжник.  
      — Отпросился, — ответил Ивайзуми, не отнимая руки от его мокрой спины. Второй рукой он стащил со своего плеча спортивную сумку и, пошарившись в ней, достал бутылку воды и протянул её Ойкаве.  
      Ойкава стиснул зубы, но бутылку из его ладони выхватил. Пальцы бессильно дрожали и скользили из-за пота, Ойкава никак не мог открутить крышку, но решил, что убьёт и закопает Ивайзуми прямо здесь, у чужого спортзала, если тот рискнёт ему помочь. Но Ивайзуми снова начал рыться в сумке, крышка наконец поддалась, и Ойкава жадно присосался к горлышку.  
      Пока он облегчённо глотал воду, Ивайзуми отнял руку от его спины и накинул на его плечи форменную мастерку. Ойкава оторвался от бутылки и, утерев рот запястьем, подозрительно покосился на него.  
      — Если простынешь, сам будешь себя винить, — пожал Ивайзуми плечами. Ойкаве нечего было возразить.  
      — Тебя Ирихата-сан попросил поговорить со мной? — глухо поинтересовался он, запахиваясь в мастерку. — Можешь сказать ему, что я в порядке. Завтра буду играть как обычно. У меня нет времени на всякую чепуху. Я приведу команду на Национальные.  
      — Естественно, приведёшь.  
      Ивайзуми подтянул к груди колени и уткнулся в них подбородком. Его пустой взгляд был направлен на белую стену спортзала. Острый привкус гнева на языке медленно рассасывался. Смотреть на такого Ивайзуми было непривычно и тяжело, и Ойкава отвлёкся на бутылку воды, механически её встряхнув.  
      — Я согласен завести кота.  
      Голос Ивайзуми был ровный и спокойный.  
      — Избавь меня от своих одолжений, пожалуйста, — поморщился Ойкава, так и не решаясь снова на него оглянуться.  
      Ивайзуми невесело хмыкнул.  
      — Это, — начал он и тяжело вздохнул. — Это не одолжение.  
      Из-за угла спортзала подул колючий, уже совсем не летний ветер, и Ойкава, поёжившись, порадовался тому, что Ивайзуми захватил с собой мастерку. Разгорячённое из-за бега тело быстро остывало. Он наконец решился оглянуться и замер, наткнувшись на незнакомо-рассеянный взгляд.  
      — Знаешь, — начал Ивайзуми и глубоко набрал в лёгкие воздуха, будто собирался в холодную воду нырнуть. — В детстве я любил кошек. Но не понимал, — он усмехнулся, — что они испытывать взаимность не обязаны. И нарвался. — Ивайзуми бездумно дотронулся ладонью до лица. — Одна дворовая кошка мне всю рожу исцарапала. Прямо в глаз когтями заехала.  
      Ойкава удивлённо вскинул брови. Он не слышал об этом.  
      — И… как ты потом?  
      — Как видишь, зрения не лишился, — фыркнул Ивайзуми и, отняв ладонь от лица, растерянно сжал и разжал пальцы. — Меня водили и к офтальмологу, и на уколы… Кошка всё-таки бездомная была, боялись, что она больна бешенством или чем-то вроде. Долгое время закапывали в глаз какую-то дрянь. Всё обошлось, но это было отстойно. А ещё отстойнее то, что с тех пор я кошек… не то чтобы ненавижу, — его голос дрогнул. — Я их боюсь.  
      Ойкава всегда думал, что Ивайзуми плевать на кошек. Но сейчас вспомнил.  
      Они были в гостях у Мацукавы. Его белоснежной ориенталке Ойкава не очень-то пришёлся по душе. Зато вокруг Ивайзуми она так и вилась, тёрлась о его голень, запрыгивала на колени, чуть ли целоваться не лезла. Ойкаву это очень расстроило, а Мацукава ещё и присовокупил, усмехаясь:  
      — Сразу поняла, кто здесь хороший человек, а кто падла.  
      Ойкава с завистью возразил:  
      — Хорошие люди не игнорируют чужие чувства.  
      Ивайзуми действительно на попытки кошки приластиться не отвечал, он совсем не касался её — даже для того, чтобы согнать с колен. Сидел прямо, словно шпалу проглотив, и над Ойкавой подшучивать не стал, только вставил напряжённо:  
      — Забери её и сам свои чувства демонстрируй.  
      Ойкава обидчиво фыркнул.  
      — Ну уж нет. Наслаждайтесь обществом друг друга. Только не забудь потом брюки от шерсти отряхнуть.  
      Какой же он был дебил! Слепой придурок.  
      Ойкава подумал, что Ивайзуми из принципа разыгрывает холодное равнодушие. А он…  
      Его родственная душа наверняка бы сразу всё поняла.  
      — Блин, это так тупо! — простонал Ивайзуми, хватаясь за голову и яростно растрёпывая себе волосы. — Ладно там собак бояться, как Саваучи! Или быть девчонкой и визжать из-за тараканов! Но бледнеть при виде каких-то там котят… Узнали бы кохаи, постыдились бы называть меня асом и семпаем. Смех один. Позорище.  
      — Нет, — жёстко отрезал Ойкава. — Совсем нет.  
      Он придвинулся ближе, взял лицо Ивайзуми в ладони и поцеловал его в губы, щёки и веки. Ресницы Ивайзуми дрожали.  
      — Позорище, — повторил тот, — вечно убегать от своих страхов.  
      Он выдохнул Ойкаве в шею и, перехватив его запястья, поднял на его лицо серьёзный взгляд.  
      — Это не одолжение, Ойкава. Я хочу завести кота, слышишь? Я хочу перестать бояться. И я знаю, — Ивайзуми уткнулся лбом в его грудь, — что с тобой у меня получится.  
      Ойкава крепко его обнял.  
      У него тоже получится побороть страх перед судьбой, пока Ивайзуми рядом.

     Но пока его рядом нет?..  
      Ойкава вздохнул и недовольно пнул скамейку у торгового центра. Нет, к чёрту всё это дерьмо. Как подметил Ивайзуми, они всё ещё будут жить в одном городе, а значит, будут ближе, чем если бы один из них остался в Мияги. Всё к лучшему. Они справятся. У них нет общих меток, но однажды будет и общая квартира, и общий кот.  
      Ойкава шумно разорвал дурацкую упаковку и лизнул пломбир. Первое мороженое после зимы. Ивайзуми прибил бы, если бы увидел, что Ойкава ест его на улице. Сначала он собирался купить порцию только для Такеру, но не удержался. Подумаешь. Март, конечно, не самый тёплый месяц, но они и не на Хоккайдо живут. Надо насладиться моментом. Кто знает, может, в Токио продают отстойное мороженое.  
      Ойкава ждал племянника: тот был на занятии детского волейбольного клуба в соседнем от небольшого торгового центра здании. Наверное, тренер уже покончил с завершающими каждый урок замечаниями и наставлениями и Такеру пошёл переодеваться. Ойкава и сам заглядывал к ним в спортзал, тренер хорошо его знал и был только рад его участию в тренировках: в прошлый раз вот Такеру опять уломал поучить его подаче в прыжке.  
      А классное всё-таки мороженое! Ойкава упал на скамейку, закидывая нога на ногу и довольно в него вгрызаясь.  
      Такеру делал большие успехи. Со временем из него выйдет отличный доигровщик и, может быть, даже капитан команды. Он был общительным ребёнком, усердным и наблюдательным: Ойкава приучил его обращать внимание на чужие игровые привычки и, отталкиваясь от них, делать полезные выводы. Жаль только, что связующим Такеру быть не хотел. Когда он только начинал играть, Ойкава с упоением убеждал его, что позиция связующего — самая крутая и интересная, и Такеру доводами охотно проникался. Но все аргументы были беспощадно уничтожены игрой Ивайзуми. Тот пришёл в гости, когда Ойкава водился с племянником, и Такеру вытащил их на волейбольную площадку, заставив продемонстрировать игру связующего и диагонального в действии. Когда Ивайзуми вбил мяч в пол, у Такеру чуть ли сверхновые в глазах не вспыхнули. Он заявил, что станет таким же крутым асом, как Ива-чан. Да-да, Такеру повторил прозвище за Ойкавой! Вот же наглый бескультурный пацан!.. А Ивайзуми только рассмеялся и одобрительно похлопал его по плечу. Ойкава не знал, кого из них двоих ему ревновать.  
      Ойкава облизнул похолодевшие губы и улыбнулся. Он отлично понимал Такеру: игрой Ивайзуми сложно было не залюбоваться. Лишь бы дальнейшая учёба не вынудила его бросить волейбол!.. Интересно, каким будет связующий в его университетской команде?  
      Мимо скамейки по направлению к торговому центру прошагала веселящаяся кучка школьников. Некоторые из них несли за спиной чехлы для музыкальных инструментов.  
      — Ай!  
      Ойкава возмущённо уставился на мороженое в правой руке. Дурацкая упаковка, кажется, оцарапала его мизинец. Ойкава развернул к себе кисть руки, собираясь слизнуть каплю крови, и окаменел.  
      На его мизинце краснела не ранка.  
      Палец горел, но Ойкаву прошиб ледяной пот. Сердце подскочило к горлу вместе с тошнотой. В глазах помутнело. Дрожь, пробивавшая мизинец, перекинулась на остальные пальцы, накрыла ладонь, поползла вверх по предплечью и холодными мурашками проскользнула Ойкаве за шиворот.  
      Разговоры группки школьников, протопавшей мимо, доносились до Ойкавы словно через слой толстого стекла.  
      Среди них была его родственная душа.  
      Ойкава трясущейся рукой бросил недоеденное мороженое в мусорку, подскочил со скамейки и не оглядываясь зашагал в противоположную тороговому центру сторону.  
      — Тоору! — окликнули его. Ойкава испуганно вжал голову в плечи и чуть не сорвался на бег, но вовремя узнал голос Такеру. — Ты куда рванул? — подскочил тот сбоку, и Ойкава остановился за углом журнального киоска, громко выдыхая. — Это мне? — радостно округлились глаза племянника. Ойкава поспешно пихнул ему в руки нетронутое мороженое. — Спасибо!.. Бли-ин, ты его помял.  
      Ойкава стиснул зубы и накрыл освободившейся ладонью ломаемый дрожью кулак. Пожалуйста, пусть это будет какая-нибудь ошибка, пусть в мороженое добавили какой-нибудь наркотик или не опробованный на лабораторных крысах краситель, из-за которого начинаются проблемы со зрением или с кожей, пожалуйста…  
      — Тоору? — позвал племянник, и Ойкава, опустив взгляд, заметил, что тот пристально разглядывает его дрожащие руки. Такеру понимающе округлил рот и восхищённо присвистнул: — У тебя что, появилась…  
      — Нет! — слишком грубо оборвал Ойкава, сильнее стиснув пальцы, накрывающие вспотевший кулак. Такеру перевёл удивлённый взгляд на его пылающее паникой лицо. — Нет, — попытался смягчить голос Ойкава. — Просто мне ушибло пальцы дверью. В торговом центре. Когда я за мороженым для тебя ходил, между прочим.  
      — Мороженое тут ни при чём, это ты неудачник, — разочарованно надул губы Такеру. А потом нахмурился и обеспокоенно коснулся его локтя. — Очень больно? Как ты в волейбол играть будешь?  
      Ойкава поспешно спрятал руки в карманы ветровки и направился к перекрёстку.  
      — Нормально. Это же не перелом. Воспользуюсь тейпом.  
      Такеру задумчиво потрусил за ним. Когда они перешли дорогу, он помахал упаковкой мороженого.  
      — Хочешь, поделюсь?  
      Ойкава с трудом подавил в себе желание перекосить лицо от отвращения.  
      — Нет, спасибо.  
      — Тогда можно сейчас съесть?  
      — Твоя мать из меня душу вытрясет, если узнает, что я разрешил тебе есть мороженое на улице.  
      — Я ей не скажу!  
      Ойкава нервно пожал плечами, и Такеру издал ликующий звук.  
  
      Это была настоящая метка.  
      Ни мылом, ни отбеливателем, ни спиртом — Ойкава ничем не смог её оттереть.  
      Он сидел на своём футоне и отчаянно кусал мизинец. Тело пробивала мокрая дрожь.  
      Может, пойти на кухню и воспользоваться ножом для мяса?  
      Может, хотя бы полоску кожи соскрести?..  
      Спокойно. Отрубать палец не вариант, нет. И раздирать кожу в кровь тоже бесполезно: когда рана заживёт, новый слой кожи будет таким же красным. Ойкава знает. Он столько об этом дерьме читал!.. Он столько об этом читал, но совсем не оказался к этому готов.  
      Ойкава упал на футон, больно придавив правую руку телом.  
      Сколько раз он с помощью этой чёртовой руки передавал Ивайзуми мячи, приносящие им победу?  
      Сколько раз касался его ладони? Его груди, внутри которой билось самое тёплое на свете сердце?  
      Сколько раз он толкал этой рукой ведущую в комнату Ивайзуми дверь?  
      Сколько раз нажимал на цифру быстрого набора на телефоне и печатал Ивайзуми тупые сообщения после полуночи?  
      Сколько, блядь, раз, слизывал с этих пальцев его сперму? С этого ебучего мизинца в том числе!.. Сколько раз при воспоминаниях о постоянно краснеющем от этого действия Ивайзуми надрачивал самому себе?!  
      Какого хрена после всего произошедшего судьба всё ещё смеет соединять его руку с кем-то другим?  
      Зажатая между телом и футоном конечность болезненно онемела, и Ойкава обессиленно перекатился на спину и уткнулся невидящим взглядом в потолок.  
      Не всё так плохо, правда же? Он так и не заметил родственную душу, да? Она тоже не узнала его, так ведь? И если они встретятся опять, то пройдут мимо, ни о чём не догадавшись, верно?  
      Он покажет родителям метку и посмеётся, сказав, что не опознал родственную душу в толпе. Мама наверняка ужасно расстроится, может быть даже заплачет, а отец разозлится на его беспечность. Ойкава в ответ разведёт руками и повторит их же любимую фразу: «Значит, такова судьба».  
      Приятелям он поведает ту же самую историю, и они вволю посмеются над его неудачей и сводят его в лапшичную, чтобы подбодрить. Фанаткам он рассказывать ничего не будет, просто покажет мизинец и искренне извинится, а они расстроятся, но пожелают ему счастья и, может быть, в день выпуска не будут просить отрывать от его блейзера пуговицу.  
      А Ивайзуми… Нет, Ойкава не имеет права соврать ему.  
      Но найдёт ли он в себе силы признаться, что не оглянулся на родственную душу только из-за того, что побоялся в неё влюбиться? Что побоялся его предать?  
      Ойкава всегда опасался, что это Ивайзуми отвернётся от него при встрече с судьбой. И в итоге сам так запросто спасовал перед её лицом!.. Вот, оказывается, насколько он сомневается в верности своих же чувств. Вот, оказывается, насколько дешева его любовь к Ивайзуми.  
      Ойкава нащупал свободной от метки рукой валяющийся в стороне от футона телефон. Ярко вспыхнувший экран вынудил прищурить глаза. Ивайзуми ничего ему не писал. Да и о чём писать-то? Не передумал же он заселяться в общежитие? Не встретил же и он родственную душу сегодня?  
      Интересно, какое бы у него было лицо, если бы Ойкава сообщил, что столкнулся с ней?..  
      Ойкава замер, вцепившись в телефон обеими руками. У него всё ещё есть способы её увидеть.  
      Он не первый человек, которого упустила при первой встрече родственная душа. Для таких, как он, организуют сходки и создают специальные форумы или группы в соцсетях. Если родственная душа обеспокоена его поиском, она могла попробовать написать туда.  
      Ойкава нервно облизнулся.  
      Он всего лишь проверит. Из любопытства. Не факт, что кто-то действительно ищет его. А если ищет, тем лучше: врага надо знать в лицо.  
      Экран неохотно реагировал на движения вспотевших пальцев, но Ойкава быстро набрёл на нужную группу. И затаил дыхание, опустив взгляд на самую свежую запись в ней.  
      Сегодня, да. В это время, да. У этого торгового центра, да. У неё левая рука, у него правая, да.  
      Да, да, да. Это была она. И она предлагала родственной душе встретиться у того же места завтра вечером.  
      Увеличивать её фотографию Ойкава не стал, не стал изучать её профиль и страницу. Но запомнил имя: Тецуко. Его было сложно не запомнить.  
      Первый иероглиф её имени повторял кандзи имени Ойкавы. Тецу. Тоору.  
      Судьба в открытую над ним хохотала.

      — Ойкава, нам нужно поговорить.  
      Ивайзуми поприветствовал его той же самой фразой, что и вчера, только голос у него был в разы бодрее. А Ойкава, как и вчера, побледнел, настороженно откликаясь:  
      — Да?  
      Ивайзуми резко остановился, схватил его за плечо и вместо того, чтобы продолжить начатый разговор, напряжённо спросил:  
      — Это ещё что за хрень?  
      Ойкава медленно обернулся и блекло рассмеялся, демонстрируя Ивайзуми перебинтованный мизинец правой руки.  
      — Ах, ты об этом? Вчера дверью палец прищемило, когда я Такеру на занятия водил.  
      От произнесённого вранья захотелось себе в глотку по самый локоть руку запихать и проблеваться смешанной с желудочным соком кровью. Ещё хреновее стало, когда в глазах Ивайзуми заплескалось откровенное волнение.  
      — Твою мать, Дуракава, ты был у врача?! Вдруг сухожилия серьёзно повредились? Или кость?  
      — Ничего серьёзного, Ива-чан, — с трудом проговорил Ойкава, отводя взгляд. — Уже через пару дней повязка не понадобится, — он осёкся, — наверное.  
      — Ты просто ходячее бедствие, — проворчал Ивайзуми и, быстро оглядевшись по сторонам, приподнял его руку и осторожно поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони.  
      От этой ненавязчивой ласки в глазах Ойкавы помутнело от слёз. Но Ивайзуми, к счастью, не поднял взгляд на его лицо. Он разглядывал кисть его руки, бережно массируя её пальцами.  
      — Надеюсь, ты передумал навещать сегодня команду и не собираешься заменять бинт тейпом? — усмехнулся он. — С тебя станется и с ампутированными конечностями на волейбольную площадку выскочить! — Ивайзуми поднял голову, когда Ойкава уже успел проморгаться. — Впрочем, ты можешь со стороны понаблюдать за прогрессом кохаев. Никто лучше тебя им советов не даст. Яхабе, думаю, они особенно пригодятся.  
      — Я уже не раз говорил с ним. Яхаба станет отличным капитаном, не нужно в нём сомневаться, — заверил Ойкава и, осторожно высвободив руку, направился быстрым шагом к школе.  
      Учитывая, каким дерьмом забита сегодня его голова, вряд ли он сможет подсказать Яхабе что-то стоящее. Разве что посоветует поменьше засматриваться на чужих красавиц-менеджеров. Чтобы не вляпаться ненароком в чувства, не закреплённые красной нитью, и не испортить свой последний школьный год.  
      — Так ты не заглянешь на тренировку сегодня? — уточнил Ивайзуми, подстраиваясь под шаг Ойкавы.  
      — Извини. Раз уж так вышло, я лучше на пробежку после уроков отправлюсь, — поспешно оправдался тот. — Уж она-то пальцу не навредит. А мне нельзя расслабляться.  
      — Хорошо. В парке бегать будем?  
      Ойкава вздрогнул. На самом деле он вовсе не собирался бегать. Не этим вечером. Не от судьбы. Он собирался столкнуться с ней сегодня лицом к лицу и во всём разобраться — раз и навсегда.  
      — Ива-чан, а ты-то с чего решил от волейбола поотлынивать? Я ещё не настолько инвалид, чтобы всюду меня сопровождать.  
      Кажется, в этот раз смех вышел совсем никудышным. От взгляда Ивайзуми, подозрительно долгого и мрачного, по хребту проскользил холодок. Его голос прозвучал чересчур спокойно:  
      — Если ты против моего общества, так и скажи.  
      У Ойкавы пересохло во рту. Последующие слова он вытаскивал из себя, как отравленные иголки:  
      — Нет, Ива-чан, что ты. Конечно, не против.  
      Конечно.  
      Конечно, ему не стоит встречаться с родственной душой.  
      Несколько минут они шли молча, и Ойкава, совсем разнервничавшись, нерешительно напомнил:  
      — Ты вроде бы хотел о чём-то поговорить?  
      Ивайзуми ответил, не отрывая взгляда от дороги:  
      — Ага. Вот на пробежке и поговорим.  
  
      На большой перемене к нему в класс заглянули Мацукава, Ханамаки и Юда. Ивайзуми не появился.  
      Они поохали и поглумились над перебинтованным пальцем, пообещали пожурить за Ойкаву кохаев после уроков, пообсуждали финал Национальных и приближение экзаменов.  
      Ханамаки замахнулся на Тохоку и теперь завязывался зубрёжкой учебников по праву и экономике. Мацукава решил в этом году в универ не поступать, а подзаработать: ему подвернулась отличная вакансия в элитном музыкальном магазине. Юда тоже не волновался насчёт поступления: он был поглощён мыслями о совместной жизни с Манами. Именно так, они перебирались в общую квартиру! Ойкава честно пытался за него порадоваться, но в горле острой костью стояла зависть.  
      Наболтавшись, все трое разошлись по своим классам доедать бенто, а Ойкава, посверлив долгим взглядом перебинтованный мизинец, пошёл в туалет. Ему резко захотелось утопить себя — если не в унитазе, то хотя бы в раковине.  
      Прокрутив кран до полного напора, он несколько раз опрыснул холодной водой лицо. Голова не трезвела. Воротник и манжеты рубашки намокли, и Ойкава с опозданием подумал, что надо было хотя бы закатать рукава, как постоянно это делает Ивайзуми. Сзади послышался звук смыва, хлопнула дверь кабинки, кто-то подошёл к соседней раковине и открыл воду. Ойкава не отрывал взгляда от плещущей во все стороны струи перед собой. Плевать, что о нём подумают.  
      — Эй.  
      Сердце Ойкавы ушло в пятки. Он медленно поднял голову и побледнел под пристальным взглядом Ивайзуми.  
      — Твой бинт намок.  
      Ойкава снова опустил голову и сильнее вдавил в края раковины ладони.  
      — Да, я вижу, Ива-чан, — тихо отозвался он.  
      — До конца перерыва меньше минуты осталось, — равнодушно сообщил Ивайзуми, выключая воду и отряхивая руки. — У вас японский? Опоздаешь.  
      — Ито-сенсей простит. Я старательный ученик. Я ей нравлюсь, — усмехнулся Ойкава, дрожащими руками закручивая смеситель. Бинт и правда насквозь промок, а поменять его времени не оставалось. Прозвенел звонок.  
      Ойкава собирался молча покинуть туалет, но Ивайзуми перехватил его сзади за живот и, затащив в ближайшую кабинку, вжал спиной в наспех защёлкнутую на щеколду дверцу. Ойкава собирался возмутиться и отпихнуть его, но Ивайзуми поспешно протолкнул язык в его рот и сжал его промежность ладонью. Ойкава вздрогнул, ударяясь о дверцу затылком, и беспомощно вцепился влажными пальцами в его рубашку.  
      — Ито-сенсей простит, — хрипло выдохнул Ивайзуми в губы, разрывая мокрый поцелуй, и опустился вниз.  
      Ойкава зажал себе рот ладонями.  
      Обычно это он был инициатором домогательств до Ивайзуми в общественных местах. И никогда, чёрт возьми, никогда тот не отсасывал ему в школе.  
      От ощущения контраста горячего языка и холодных пальцев, быстро заскользивших по чувствительной головке, мошонке и стволу члена, из Ойкавы чуть дух не вышибло.  
      Ослабевшие колени подкосились, Ойкава с силой вжался в дверь кабинки вспревшей спиной, краем уплывающего сознания испугавшись, как бы не вылетела щеколда. Вода с мокрой чёлки стекала к ресницам, и Ойкава жмурился и мотал головой, небольно ударяясь о дверь, и мычал в ладони, задыхаясь от недостатка кислорода.  
      Во рту Ивайзуми было жарко, тесно и охренительно. Ивайзуми, вцепившись ладонью в его ягодицу, остервенело вылизывал чувствительную кожу, глубоко заглатывал его член, открыто и бесстыдно причмокивая. Свободной рукой он быстро надрачивал самому себе.  
      Ойкава спустил ему в рот, не удержав под ладонями громкий стон, и обессиленно съехал по скользкой дверце на ледяную плитку. Если бы Ивайзуми обнял его сейчас, ему бы даже умереть так, мокрому и грязному, прямо в кабинке школьного туалета, обидно не было. Но Ивайзуми, спешно облизав губы, только перехватил его правое запястье испачканной в собственной сперме ладонью.  
      Ойкава, тяжело дыша, с трудом сфокусировал взгляд — и замер. Ивайзуми внимательно всматривался в удерживаемую им кисть руки.  
      Дыхание перехватило. Только что пылающую жаром спину остудило ледяной дрожью. Но Ойкава не попытался отнять ослабевшую ладонь, когда Ивайзуми начал медленно расплетать отсыревший бинт.  
      Громкое молчание чуть не порвало Ойкаве ушные перепонки. Лишь спустя бесконечно долгие секунды метку судьбы обожгло резким выдохом.  
      Первое, что сказал Ивайзуми, было:  
      — Хорошо, что ты всё-таки не прищемил палец дверью.  
  
      Ойкава прогулял японский, а Ивайзуми — физику. И на пробежку после уроков они не пошли. Они всё-таки отправились с Ханамаки, Мацукавой и Юдой в спортзал.  
      Обрадованные кохаи поспешно утянули заявившихся в гости третьегодок в тренировочную игру. Ойкава наблюдал за ней со стороны и делился соображениями с Мизогучи. Позже он похвалил делающих успехи Киндайчи с Куними, ответил на вопросы Яхабы, даже отважился дать напутствие хмурому Кётани. У Ойкавы получалось быть искренним, и никто — никто не догадался, что на самом деле он прятал под свежим слоем бинта.  
      Они покинули тренировку раньше остальных, и Ивайзуми проводил его до автобусной остановки. Вечер был тёплым, но за шиворот неприятно задувало. Ойкава на ходу распутал бинт и осмотрел мизинец уже без всякой надежды на ошибку.  
      — Позорище — вечно убегать от своих страхов, верно? — вспомнил он слова Ивайзуми, остановившись перед проезжей частью и передёрнув плечами.  
      — Да. Так и есть.  
      Ивайзуми смотрел вниз, на свои кроссовки, и Ойкаве страшно захотелось притянуть его к себе, крепко обнять и сказать, что он любит его и что никакая глупая судьба не в силах этого изменить. Но мимо остановки пробегали одинокие люди, мимо остановки проезжали одинокие автомобили, а его палец насмешливо алел прикосновением судьбы.  
      — Ива-чан, — беспомощно окликнул Ойкава.  
      — Что бы ты в итоге ни решил, — подал голос тот и поднял глаза, — я должен быть первым, кому ты об этом сообщишь. И я всё ещё не обсудил с тобой то, что планировал, поэтому…  
      — Я приду сегодня, — твёрдо пообещал Ойкава, распрямив плечи. У ближайшего светофора остановился нужный ему автобус. Ойкава поспешно добавил: — Если соединить наши имена, получится слово «упрямый», помнишь?  
      Ивайзуми усмехнулся.  
      — В этом слове вся наша жизнь.  
      Когда автобус подъехал к остановке, Ивайзуми сам толкнул Ойкаву ладонью в спину, вынуждая решиться на первый шаг.

     Ойкава покинул автобус на остановку раньше, минул пару перекрёстков, прошёлся по узкой аллее, неспеша обогнул здание торгового центра и замер. На обшарпанной скамейке невдалеке уже сидела девушка. Чёрные прямые волосы до худых плеч, маленький рост, типичная школьная форма. Не очень похоже на беспощадную судьбу, которую стоило бы столько лет бояться. Ойкава машинально потёр мизинец. С недалёкой проезжей части и с парковки из-за угла доносилось усталое ворчание машин, двери торгового центра выплёвывали последних посетителей, солнце катилось к горизонту, сердце бешено колотилось в груди.  
      Мимо Ойкавы по направлению к скамейке прошлёпал неопрятного вида парень с высветленными волосами, и Ойкава непонимающе уставился ему вслед. Тот плюхнулся на скамейку рядом с девушкой и что-то ей сказал.  
      Выходит, он обознался? Ойкава удивлённо осмотрел площадку у торгового центра и пустынную прогулочную дорожку и, нахмурившись, вновь оглянулся на единственную занятую скамью. Нет, он был абсолютно уверен: это она. Тецуко.  
      Парень попытался приобнять девушку за плечи, но та поспешно отодвинулась на край скамейки. Ах вот оно что.  
      Ойкава решительно направился к ним, засунув руки в карманы школьных брюк. Наглый голос парня стал отчётливее, и, поняв, что не ошибся, Ойкава ускорил шаг.  
      Девушки, случайно упустившие при первой встрече родственную душу, становились лёгкой добычей для подобных ублюдков. Озабоченным придуркам хватало наглости демонстрировать им свою метку и, скорчив влюблённо-сентиментальную рожу, притворяться той самой судьбой, которую девушки упустили в толпе.  
      — Это я сейчас тебе не нравлюсь, — рассмеялся парень, вновь пододвинувшись ближе и закинув руку на спинку скамейки, — но со временем ты поймёшь, что я твоя идеальная половина! За нас судьба решила, детка.  
      — Не думаю, что судьба планировала так ужасно со мной обойтись.  
      Голос девушки совсем не казался напуганным: он был едким, холодным и свежим, как не предсказанный синоптиками дождь. Когда Ойкава остановился перед скамейкой, девушка подняла на него внимательный взгляд. А он…  
      Он утонул в её глазах цвета неба.  
      — Чего надо? — грубо окликнул парень.  
      Ойкава с трудом разорвал зрительный контакт со своей судьбой и с отвращением покосился на наглеца.  
      — Да вот, хотел задать тебе тот же вопрос. Девушка явно не в восторге от твоего общества.  
      — Мы родственные души, ебанутый, — прошипел тот, демонстрируя Ойкаве оплетённый красной полосой мизинец. — У меня метка на правой руке, у неё на левой, всё сходится, видал? Свали, — он прижал мизинец к ладони и оттопырил вместо него средний палец.  
      Ойкава усмехнулся.  
      — Нет, кое-что не сходится. У таких людей, как ты, вообще не должно быть пальцев. Тебе их ещё в утробе матери должно было пуповиной пережать.  
      — Чего-о-о?! — истерически возопил парень. — Чего ты там вякнул, говнюк?  
      Он мгновенно подскочил со скамейки и чуть ли не вплотную прижался к Ойкаве, мерзко скрипя зубами и выпучивая глаза. Ойкава не дрогнул.  
      Может, он и не был так же хорош в драках, как Ивайзуми, и даже не умел корчить такие же страшные лица, как Мацукава, но знал, как заставить себя бояться.  
      Парень не был дохляк, но был ниже него почти на голову, и Ойкава воспользовался этим: придвинулся ещё ближе и расправил плечи, нависая сверху. Неотрывно смотреть в чужие глаза, растягивать губы в самоуверенной ухмылке — в этом нет ничего сложного, когда ты не чувствуешь страха. Ойкава не испугался бы, даже если бы узнал, что этот придурок прячет в кармане джинсов складной нож.  
      Куда страшнее было ощущать телом восхищённый взгляд родственной души — и наслаждаться им.  
      Всё-таки не выдержав зрительного контакта, парень скривил губы и отвернулся.  
      — А-а-а, — наигранно протянул он. — Так мы с тобой в одной лодке! Думаешь, запросто разведёшь эту дуру своей смазливой рожей? Ну давай-давай, желаю удачи, эта сучка непробиваема!  
      Он грубо толкнул Ойкаву локтем и поспешно удалился, выругиваясь на ходу.  
      Ойкаве захотелось плюнуть ему вслед. Очуметь, даже у таких личностей бывают родственные души. Сзади раздался смех, и Ойкава удивлённо обернулся.  
      Девушка смеялась, не прикрывая рот ладонью, как обычно делали его фанатки. На её губах сиял прозрачный блеск, а её смех тоже напоминал дождь — звонкий, весёлый и приятный, и, когда она рассмеялась, на её щеках появились ямочки. У Ойкавы в груди заскребло. Почему ему так этот смех понравился?  
      — Спасибо. Классно ты его спровадил! — хлопнула она в ладоши, и Ойкава заметил, что ладони у неё были неожиданно широкие для тонкого тела, а пальцы — неожиданно длинные. И красивые.  
      Никогда бы он ей не отрубил ни мизинца, кретин.  
      — Меня зовут Тецуко, — представилась она. — «Тецу» пишется не как «железо», а как «проникать». Как «трогать сердце».  
      Ойкава затаил дыхание.  
      Она не назвала фамилию, значит, хотела от него того же — представления по имени. Смело. Догадалась, что ждала встречи именно с ним?..  
      Возможно, это был последний шанс повернуть назад. Но губы дрогнули, и Ойкава выдохнул, шокированный своим решением:  
      — А я Тоору.  
      Глаза цвета небесной синевы расширились.  
      — Вот это совпадение, — восхитилась она, — Тоору-кун.  
      «Нет. Это называют судьбой».  
      Ойкава обессиленно упал на скамейку, не вынимая из карманов рук. Сложно было дышать, голова шла кругом.  
      — У тебя здесь какие-то дела? — весело прищурилась Тецуко.  
      — Нет, — он попытался отвечать односложно, — гулял мимо.  
      Она хитро заметила:  
      — Далеко же ты загулял, Тоору-кун. В округе нет школ с такой же формой, как у тебя.  
      Ойкава вздрогнул, но тут же рассмеялся сам, в попытке успокоиться забрасывая нога на ногу.  
      — Верно подметила, — откликнулся он. — Далековато забрался.  
      Он покосился на её форму: белоснежная рубашка, тёмно-серый пиджак, в тон ему — облегающая юбка чуть короче, чем обычно велят школьные правила. Вместо школьной обуви — белые кеды. Рюкзак, обвешанный яркими значками и брелоками. Угрюмый цвет школьной формы ей наверняка наскучил.  
      — А я вот своей первой встречи с родственной душой жду, — поделилась Тецуко, машинально заправляя прядь волос за ухо. У неё был проколот хрящ. — Разминулась с ней вчера, когда ходила на открытие рок-кафе в торговом центре. Нас пригласили обеспечить музыкальное сопровождение.  
      — Ого, — искренне восхитился Ойкава. — Состоишь в школьной музыкальной группе?  
      — Да. Играю на клавишных. А ты… тоже похож на музыканта. — Она спешно пояснила: — У тебя кожа на подушечках пальцев загрубела. Я бы решила, что ты играешь на струнном инструменте.  
      Ойкава ошарашенно опустил глаза. Он сам не заметил, как перетащил руки из карманов на бедро и вложил одну ладонь в другую. Теперь бесполезно притворяться, что у него нет метки.  
      — А, — блекло отозвался он, нервно скрепляя пальцы в замок. — Это потому что я играю в волейбол.  
      — Что ж, на спортсмена ты тоже похож! — весело согласилась Тецуко и ненадолго замолчала. — Я раньше тоже пыталась в волейбол играть. Но бросила из-за роста. Либеро я быть не хотела.  
      Ойкава вспомнил игру против Карасуно, гибкие кисти рук Кагеямы, горящие глаза десятого номера — и последний упущенный мяч.  
      — Рост в волейболе — страшное оружие, но и его недостаток возможно компенсировать. Сплочённостью команды и личным усердием. Отточенной техникой. Болезненной жаждой победы. Талантом, родившимся из этой жажды. Или, — в глазах помутнело, — врождённым гением. Не обязательно своим — достаточно гения своего товарища. И, конечно же, любовью к волейболу. Есть совершенно сумасшедшие игроки, чья страсть превращает их в вечно голодных монстров, — он быстро облизнулся.  
      Тецуко, кажется, затаила дыхание, пока его слушала.  
      — Да… я понимаю. Ты прав, — пробормотала она. — Я недостаточно любила волейбол и предпочла поверить, что старания бесполезны. Но, — она вскинула голову, — я влюбилась в своё дело по-настоящему, когда начала заниматься музыкой.  
      Ойкава смотрел на неё — и не мог оторвать взгляда от вдохновлённой улыбки и отражающих небо глаз. Он мог в любой момент переплести свои пальцы с её, стоило только протянуть ладонь, — и понимание этого грызло его изнутри.  
      — Я начала играть позже обычного. Слух у меня был не очень, и ритм я плохо улавливала. Мой семпай… да, именно таких людей называют гениями. Ему достаточно один раз услышать мелодию, чтобы разобрать её на ноты. И в импровизации он нечто. А его техника игры!.. Она бесподобна. Да и играет он не только на клавишных. Недавно вообще заявил, что после выпуска пойдёт на курсы скрипки! И ему плевать, что в своём возрасте он не овладеет ей профессионально. Точнее… он не верит, что это невозможно. Столько самонадеянности! — Тецуко стиснула руки в кулаки. — Я всегда считала его своим главным соперником. Я ему завидовала. Я его ненавидела. — Она резко выдохнула и рассмеялась. — И я вдохновлялась им и училась у него!  
      Ойкава побледнел.  
      — Училась у соперника? У гения?..  
      Она обернулась и горячо закивала.  
      — Да! Было бы большим упущением не воспользоваться его гениальностью! Пока я знаю, на что он способен, я могу пытаться это повторить. А если у меня не получается, я могу изобретать альтернативные способы борьбы, — Тецуко вдруг горячо зашептала: — И пока он растёт, я точно знаю, что мне тоже есть, к чему стремиться.  
      Ойкава не мог поверить своим ушам. Эта девочка давно осознала то, к чему он так долго шёл.  
      Ойкава думал, что если они не одолеют Ушиваку, то его не одолеет никто — но это сделала команда Карасуно. Ойкава думал, что никто не повторит странную быструю Кагеямы и Хинаты, — но это сделали близнецы Мия. Ойкава думал, что ему не перешагнуть прочерченную судьбой черту, за которой начинается гениальность… Но он всегда был в силах попытаться.  
      Не позорно учиться у людей, более одарённых, чем ты. Не глупо пытаться превзойти их. Кто-то был гением с рождения — а он может стать гением в двадцать лет или в тридцать. Теперь, когда Ойкава знал это, он собирался попробовать очень многое. То, на что никогда не считал себя способным.  
      Смог ли бы он осознать это раньше, если бы Тецуко была рядом? Чему ещё она может его научить, на что способна вдохновить его? Эта отважная девочка с длинными пальцами, глубокими глазами и дивным смехом? Девочка, с которой он мог бы прилюдно держаться за руки? Его совсем не жестокая — его прекрасная — судьба?..  
      — Скажи, Тецуко-чан, — выдавил он. Непослушный голос дрогнул. — Почему ты пришла сюда? Ты… не испугалась, что всё будет зря? Не испугалась, что тебя обманет кто-то вроде того придурка?  
      Тецуко приподняла брови.  
      — Почему же не испугалась? Было страшно. Но ещё страшнее было бы не попробовать, — она непонимающе нахмурилась. — За свою судьбу нужно бороться, разве нет?  
      А-ах.  
      Вот оно.  
      Ойкава вытянул ноги, расслабленно откинулся затылком на спинку скамейки и облегчённо рассмеялся.  
      Да, может быть, эта девочка помогла бы ему примириться с судьбой.  
      Может быть, она не стала бы ругаться с ним из-за кота, кактуса и цвета обоев. Может быть, научила бы любой спор обращать в шутку. Может быть, когда бы он признался, что подсел на анальный секс, она воодушевлённо предложила бы трахнуть его страпоном. Может быть, она бы с удовольствием обсуждала волейбол и даже приходила бы поддержать его на матчи, оставаясь рядом каждый раз, независимо от того, проиграл бы он или выиграл. Может быть, она родила бы ему сына, наглющего и доброго, как Такеру. Может быть, сделала бы счастливым не только Ойкаву, но и его родителей — и даже бабушку.  
      Может быть, с ней его жизнь, наконец, стала бы идеальной. Наверняка бы стала! Ведь Тецуко умела бороться за судьбу.  
      Но…  
      Но они с Ивайзуми умели больше. Бороться против судьбы.  
      Тецуко не знала, как больно давать друг другу обещание непременно победить в следующий раз — и снова и снова нарушать его.  
      Не знала, как обидно и трудно переступать через свою гордость после недопониманий и ссор — и как классно обниматься после примирения.  
      Она не смогла бы представить, как радостно Ойкаве было удивиться, совершенно случайно заметив, что у Ивайзуми красивые глаза. Как важно было узнать о его страхах. И понять, что им предстоит открыть друг в друге ещё очень много нового — того, о чём они никогда бы не догадались при первой встрече.  
      Она не предположила бы, как нервно и обалденно бывает трогать друг друга ночью под одеялом, зная, что за стеной спят родители. Как жестоко удерживать себя от лишних взглядов и касаний при друзьях. Как увлекательно пробираться вдвоём на школьную крышу, на которую запрещено залезать, и целоваться там, нарушая сразу два запрета.  
      Она не знала, как это болезненно и горько-сладко — вместе проигрывать судьбе. И как это сложно и головокружительно — вместе её одолевать.  
      Тецуко не знала так много, но она сделала глубокий вдох и решительно выпалила:  
      — Ты же моя родственная душа, верно?  
      Ойкава обернулся, больше не боясь утонуть в её взгляде. Она смотрела на него выжидающе и серьёзно, и нахмуренные брови совсем не портили её симпатичное лицо. Ойкава с удовольствием погладил свой мизинец.  
      — Прости, Тецуко-чан, — улыбнулся он ей. — Есть человек, с которым меня связывает нечто покрепче тонкой нити судьбы.  
      Он встал со скамейки, и в его глаза ударило последними лучами заката. Тецуко вскочила следом, нервно накинув на плечо рюкзак.  
      — Я рад, что встретил тебя, — искренне сказал Ойкава. — И знаешь, Тецуко-чан? Ты сможешь добиться гораздо большего, чем предлагает тебе судьба.  
      Он отвернулся, нисколько не колеблясь, но Тецуко окликнула:  
      — Подожди.  
      Она преградила ему дорогу, такая красивая, такая отчаянная — и совсем не необходимая ему.  
      — Номер, — сбивчиво попросила она, сжимая дрожащими руками телефон. — Скажи мне свой номер.  
      Ойкава покачал головой.  
      — Тогда, — она громко выдохнула, — запиши мой. Ты можешь передумать.  
      — Я не…  
      — Запиши!  
      Её глаза горели решимостью, и Ойкава не мог этого не оценить. Он достал телефон из школьной сумки — на экране высветилось непрочитанное сообщение от Ивайзуми. Ойкава набирал номер Тецуко, не в силах скрыть улыбку.  
      — Ты же понимаешь, что я не позвоню тебе? — честно спросил он, так и не нажимая на кнопку сохранения.  
      Тецуко гордо вскинула подбородок. Её руки больше не дрожали — не дрожал и голос.  
      — И однажды пожалеешь об этом.  
      Она поправила съехавший с плеча рюкзак.  
      — Хорошего вечера, Тоору-кун, — пожелала она и, отвернувшись, уверенно зашагала прочь — походкой быстрой и несломленной.  
      Ойкава долго смотрел ей вслед и больше не тяготился весом красной нити. Его родственная душа оказалась не тем человеком, кому эта нить могла бы помешать быть счастливой. Не помешает она и ему.  
      Ойкава стёр набранный номер, ни о чём не жалея. Экран мигнул очередным сообщением.  
      «Я поздно сказал матери, что ты придёшь, поэтому на ужин будет твой нелюбимый отядзукэ, страдай».  
      «И даже не думай покупать молочные булки, задолбал желудок гробить».  
      Ойкава прижался горячим лбом к холодному экрану, счастливо рассмеялся и — побежал.  
      Заскочив в уже тронувшийся с остановки автобус, он плюхнулся на ближайшее к дверям сиденье и напечатал:  
      «К чёрту булки, хочу съесть тебя ♡».  
      Через минуту пришёл ответ: «В таком случае я надену вонючие носки и не буду мыть руки после туалета. Приятного аппетита».  
      «Ива-чан, ты опять всё испортил!»  
      «Разве можно испортить твои уебанские попытки флирта?»

      На улице стемнело, позвонила взволнованная мама. Ойкава успокоил её, сообщив, что остаётся ночевать у Ивайзуми.   
      — Добрый вечер, Тоору-кун! — поздоровалась как всегда гостеприимная Ивайзуми-сан. Пока Ойкава развязывал шнурки на кроссовках, она рассмотрела его пальцы и взбудораженно воскликнула: — Мальчик мой! Неужели у тебя появилась метка судьбы?  
      Ивайзуми молча стоял, прислонившись плечом к стене, и тоже неотрывно наблюдал за его руками.  
      — Да, — отозвался Ойкава, устроив кроссовки у порога и бросив к ним школьную сумку, — но это неважно.  
      — Неважно? — переспросила непонимающе Ивайзуми-сан. — Тоору-кун, встреча с родственной душой определит всю твою дальнейшую жизнь. Как это неважно?  
      Ивайзуми схватил Ойкаву за запястье и потащил в свою комнату, не давая возможности ответить. Ивайзуми-сан посмотрела им вслед с удивлением, перерастающим в подозрение, — и Ойкаве захотелось совершенно сумасшедше рассмеяться. Он понял: ему плевать, какими взглядами будут сверлить его спину, пока Ивайзуми согласен держать его руку в своей.  
      В комнате стоял прохладный сумрак. Ивайзуми запер дверь, и Ойкава, не успев нащупать свободной ладонью выключатель на стене, был утянут в послезакатные тени. Ивайзуми упал на спину поперёк кровати, не отпуская его руки, и Ойкава послушно прилёг на бок рядом. Он вгляделся в едва различимое в темноте лицо, и ему вдруг показалось необходимым признаться:  
      — Ива-чан, у тебя офигительно красивый цвет глаз, ты знаешь?  
      Грудь Ивайзуми дрогнула от смешка, его большой палец щекотно очертил кожу на костяшках пальцев Ойкавы.  
      — Головой ударился? — весело поинтересовался Ивайзуми. — Как ты в темноте цвет моих глаз различил?  
      Ойкава насупился.  
      — Если сейчас его не видно, это не значит, что я его не помню.  
      — Хммм.  
      Ивайзуми упёрся взглядом в тёмный потолок, и Ойкава, перевернувшись на спину, последовал его примеру. Сердце стучало ровно и спокойно. Сумрак комнаты смягчался тусклым светом первых звёзд и изредка разрывался полосками света из фар проезжающих мимо дома автомобилей. Электронные часы на стене над письменным столом мигали красным, насчитывая секунды их общего на двоих молчания.  
      — А мне твой цвет глаз совсем не нравится, — вдруг заявил Ивайзуми. Ойкава тут же подкинулся, опёршись на локти, и возмущённо сдавил его руку в ладони.  
      — Как грубо, Ива-чан! Тебе настолько сложно вернуть мне комплимент?!  
      — Я серьёзно, — повернул к нему голову Ивайзуми. — Прямо беситься начинаю, когда слишком долго вглядываюсь в твои глаза. Цвет в точности как у тех кофейных пирожных, которыми нас тётя угощала. Такое приторное дерьмо! Вспоминаю вкус — и буквально чувствую сахар на зубах. Брр!  
      — Погоди, — насторожился Ойкава. — Мне показалось, или ты мимоходом сравнил цвет моих глаз с дерьмом?  
      — Я сравнил его с худшими в моей жизни пирожными, — разъяснил снисходительно Ивайзуми. И пакостно добавил: — Дерьмокава.  
      Ойкава негодующе фыркнул и отвернулся. Ивайзуми царапнул тыльную сторону его ладони ногтем.  
      — Чего злишься, кретин? — с тёплым весельем в голосе поинтересовался он. — Подумаешь, глаза. У тебя всё остальное красивое.  
      — Чего остальное? — офигевше переспросил Ойкава, снова падая на бок и любопытно придвигаясь ближе.  
      — Ну. Всё, что не глаза. Остальное. — Ивайзуми тоже перевернулся на бок. Он улыбался, и в темноте его улыбка казалась такой нежной, что у Ойкавы затрепетало сердце. — Остальной ты.  
      — Ох, — выдохнул Ойкава. Его пришибло неожиданным смущением. Щёки и лоб приятно загорелись, и он нервно рассмеялся в попытке побороть неловкость: — Значит, идеальную картину портят только мои глаза. Стоит ли опасаться, что ты выколешь мне их однажды?  
      Ивайзуми выдержал торжественную паузу, притворяясь, что задумался всерьёз, но в итоге усмехнулся:  
      — Не парься. В темноте они вроде бы даже ничего.  
      Ойкава сильнее вцепился вспотевшими пальцами Ивайзуми в руку, и тот, согнув её в локте, поднял их сцепленные ладони выше, почти прикоснулся к костяшкам Ойкавы губами.  
      — В темноте и метку не различишь, — заметил глухо он. Ойкава сглотнул, и Ивайзуми, погладив его мизинец, осторожно спросил: — Как это было?  
      Ойкава честно попытался припомнить малейшие свои эмоции, хотя ему даже мысленно не хотелось отвлекаться от ощущения тепла шершавых ладоней. Тишина повисла напряжённая, звенящая, и он не стал врать, когда её нарушил:  
      — Было страшно. И сложно. Сложно было удержаться. Я как будто… как будто увидел торт своей мечты за окном кондитерской! На следующий же день после того, как решил заняться здоровым питанием!.. — Он ненадолго замолчал и горячо добавил: — Но я согласен питаться весь остаток жизни горьким брокколи. Я не сомневаюсь в своём выборе.  
      Ивайзуми задумчиво помолчал и резко выдохнул. Горячее дыхание коснулось лица Ойкавы, встрепенув его чёлку, и заставило его часто заморгать.  
      — Значит, можно не волноваться, — протянул Ивайзуми. — Если родственные души похожи на торты, для меня не будет большой проблемой послать свою куда подальше.  
      Ойкаву его слова не убедили. Он заметил:  
      — Но глаза цвета охренительно сладких пирожных тебя не остановили!  
      — Да чхал я на твои глаза при знакомстве! — простонал Ивайзуми, стукнувшись пару раз головой о покрывало. — Меня куда больше парил твой дерьмовый характер!  
      Ойкава протестующе вцепился в его ладонь ногтями.  
      — Уж кто бы говорил, ты был ужасным ребёнком, Ива-чан! Никогда не забуду, как у меня после встречи с тобой кровь из носа хлестала! Думал, что умру от кровопотери!  
      Ивайзуми насильно разжал его пальцы и принялся больно мять и растирать каждый из них.  
      — А я помню, как ты сожрал все мои конфеты, когда Ойкава-сан привела тебя в гости в первый раз!  
      — Ага, я тоже это прекра-а-асно помню! Отстойные конфеты были! Просто ужас, кое-как их проглотил. У меня потом полдня живот болел! Что ни говори, а пирожные твоей тёти в тысячу раз лучше.  
      — Ты давился, но всё равно продолжал их в себя запихивать? — искренне удивился Ивайзуми, оставив пальцы Ойкавы в покое.  
      — Да! — ответил Ойкава гордо. — Я обязан был испортить тебе настроение! Вид твоего поникшего лица был в тысячу раз слаще любых конфет!  
      Ивайзуми присвистнул.  
      — Твоё упрямство поражает.  
      Он резко подтянул торс и уселся на краю кровати. Ойкава разочарованно потянул его за руку обратно, но Ивайзуми больно вдавил его ладонь в шероховатое покрывало.  
      — Честно, Ойкава. Ты поразителен.  
      Он отвернулся к окну.  
      — Если бы не твоё упрямство, я давно бы отчаялся и перестал тешить себя надеждами разгромить Шираторизаву. Я поверил бы, что дерьмово играю в волейбол. Я опустил бы руки.  
      Ойкава изумлённо разглядывал его спину, и его язык жгло желанием возразить, доказать, что это он, Ивайзуми, научил его быть по-правильному упрямым. Показал, что значит быть частью команды — с которой не страшно ни проигрывать, ни подниматься после поражения.  
      — Ива-чан, я не…  
      — Именно ты решился первым, — перебил Ивайзуми и выразительно погладил его ладонь. — Не я. Я думал, что будет бесполезно даже пытаться. И сейчас… Выбрать брокколи вместо торта? Ха. Ты никогда не ищешь лёгких путей, верно?  
      Ойкава медленно поднялся и сел на кровати, положив их скрепленные в замок руки себе на колено и утыкаясь в надплечье Ивайзуми лицом. Тот прислонился щекой к его макушке.  
      — Знал бы ты, как я ненавижу тебе проигрывать. Я решил, что больше никогда не уступлю в упрямстве, — Ивайзуми зарылся носом в его волосы и сделал шумный вдох. По шее и спине Ойкавы мелкими брызгами рассыпались мурашки. — Если бы ты совершил другой выбор, если бы не пришёл сегодня, я добрался бы до тебя сам. Я бы отодрал тебя от родственной души зубами. Я бы рассказал ей о каждом твоём промахе, опозорил бы тебя так, что ей стало бы стыдно связывать с тобой судьбу.  
      Ойкава с облегчением рассмеялся ему в плечо:  
      — Какой подлый ход, Ива-чан, — и горячо поцеловал Ивайзуми в шею.  
      Ивайзуми заключил его в тесные объятия и повалил на кровать, забираясь на неё с ногами, возвращая поцелуй, прослеживая участившийся пульс Ойкавы языком. Грудь Ойкавы облизнуло изнутри пожаром, в брюках стало тесно. Он попытался стянуть с себя школьный блейзер, чтобы стало легче дышать.  
      — Я решил, — выдохнул Ивайзуми, перемежая слова с быстрыми щекотными поцелуями и помогая Ойкаве избавиться от пиджака, — что если ты это начал, то я стану тем, кто не даст этому закончиться.  
      Он отбросил блейзер Ойкавы на пол, развязал его галстук, оттянул воротник рубашки и мокро присосался губами к коже над ключицей. Ойкава заёрзал, вжимаясь пахом в Ивайзуми, и еле слышно застонал, когда тот потёрся о него в ответ.  
      — Тише. Родители, — напомнил шёпотом Ивайзуми ему на ухо, только сильнее вжимаясь в него грудью и животом.  
      Ойкава стиснул его в объятиях и замер, наслаждаясь тяжестью и теплом тела Ивайзуми, наслаждаясь его горьким запахом, наслаждаясь разлившимся по венам возбуждением и отупляющим счастьем.  
      — Помнишь, я хотел поговорить с тобой утром? — донёсся до него как сквозь слой воды хриплый голос.  
      Ойкава бессмысленно откликнулся:  
      — Хотел?  
      Он услышал, как Ивайзуми облизнулся.  
      — Я… нашёл другую квартиру. Дешевле. Она, правда, поменьше, и добираться от неё до Чуо будет сложновато…  
      Ойкава захлопал глазами, осмысляя услышанное, и, резко вцепившись Ивайзуми в плечи, попытался его оттолкнуть.  
      — Погоди. Ты имеешь в виду…  
      Ивайзуми приподнялся, опёршись на руки, и заглянул ему в глаза.  
      — Я имею в виду нашу съёмную квартиру в Токио.  
      Ойкава испугался, что ослышался, что неправильно его понял, побоялся заранее обрадоваться. В темноте так легко было ошибиться.  
      — Ива-чан? — настороженно окликнул он, сильнее вцепляясь пальцами в ткань его футболки. — Объяснись?  
      — Моих сбережений должно хватить на пару месяцев. Я найду подработку на остальное время. Как минимум до тех пор, пока семейные дела не устаканятся.  
      — Нет! — ужаснулся Ойкава, заставив Ивайзуми нахмуриться. — Ты ни за что не посмеешь бросить волейбол!  
      Ивайзуми закашлялся, подавившись резким смехом.  
      — С чего ты взял, что я его бросаю, Дуракава?  
      Ойкава продолжал удивлённо хлопать глазами. Его не отпускало ощущение подвоха.  
      — Где ты найдёшь свободное для подработки время, если собираешься и учиться, и посещать тренировки?  
      — Ну… — протянул отрешённо Ивайзуми, дразняще потёрся о пах Ойкавы и, опустив голову, усмехнулся ему в губы: — Похоже, придётся слегка пожертвовать личной жизнью. Будешь спать со мной на одном футоне нетраханный. Ты согласен на такие жертвы?  
      Ойкава поджал губы.  
      — Будет сложно.  
      Ивайзуми насмешливо предложил:  
      — Подарить тебе на день рождения фаллоимитатор?  
      — Я про тебя! — жёстко одёрнул Ойкава, толкнув его ладонью в грудь. — Тебе будет сложно. Ты хорошо это понимаешь?  
      Ивайзуми громко вздохнул и тепло поцеловал его в лоб.  
      — Я же сказал, Ойкава, — ответил он серьёзно, — что не собираюсь проигрывать тебе в упрямстве.  
      У Ойкавы задрожали губы. От растёкшегося по телу облегчения захотелось глупо разрыдаться. Он мягко огладил шею и подбородок Ивайзуми и бережно взял в ладони его лицо.  
      — Ива-чан… ты идиот? — Ойкава и правда всхлипнул, компрометируя свой собственный идиотизм. — Идиот, да?..  
      Ивайзуми широко распахнул глаза. Сглотнул. Его губы тоже дрожали, когда он, перехватив правую ладонь Ойкавы, трепетно её поцеловал.   
      — Да, Ойкава, — прошептал Ивайзуми, крепко — больно — цепляясь за его мизинец своим.  
      Да.   
      Они действительно были полнейшими идиотами. И чего только боялись? В конце концов, разорвать пугающе-красную нить оказалось не так уж сложно. И никакой нож не понадобился.  
      Понадобилась лишь ладонь, упрямые прикосновения которой были ощутимее и реальнее пощёчин невидимой судьбы. Чужая-родная ладонь, за которую можно было ухватиться собственной рукой — и подняться. Тысячи раз.   
  
      Тёплая ночь запивала погибшие страхи Ойкавы молочным светом далёких звёзд, пока Ивайзуми ловил его тихий смех губами. Впереди их ждали тысячи общих трудностей и мстительных неудач — и совсем не идеальное счастье.  
  
      Ойкаве было восемь, когда он возненавидел разговоры о судьбе.  
      Ойкаве было восемнадцать, когда ему стало на них плевать.


End file.
